Making Choices: The Haruno Sakura Story
by Tsukiyomi Jeajea-tan
Summary: I decided to change it. Sakura is no longer welcome in Konoha. She joins the well known S-Class criminal Organization - the Akatsuki. When she sees three handsome devils A.K.A. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi , everyone is after her!
1. Full Summary

So, here's the full summary. Sakura Haruno willingly joins the Akatsuki after being kicked out of Konoha. No-one wants her, but 3 handsome men think otherwise...

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO._**

The real story starts on chapter 2! I'll get that chapter out soon!

ShadowPuppetRogue

**Naruto:** Hey! Why not start is now?!

**Sakura:** She doesn't have time, Baka!

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Yeah, I only have time for the summary, dobe!

**Naruto:** Wow, you'd get along well with Sasuke!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **You're sure lucky that I have to go to sleep!

**Naruto: **Hey, Sakura-chan?

**Sakura:** Yeah?

**Naruto: **Why'd you join the Akatsuki? And why not NaruSaku?

**Sakura: **None of your business. Night!

Story will start tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Akatsuki!

**Disclaimer: **_**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO.**_

Sakura Haruno, former ANBU of Konoha and former student of Kakashi Hatake and Godaime Tsunade, has been chased after by many shinobi, but not in the good way. She had been the one to assassinate Tsunade. When Sakura realized that she wouldn't be able to help Sasuke with his dream, she went out to help Naruto become Hokage. Naruto, now the Hokage and didn't know what really happened between Sakura and Tsunade, had sent countless ANBU after her. Now, Sakura, thinking that no one would want her, encountered the Akatsuki. That's when she joined. Now, to the Akatsuki base.

"So, you are the great Haruno, Sakura," the Leader asked.

"Yes. I understand that you know that I was on the same team as Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Best Medic, and that I've learned under Tsunade," Sakura added.

"Correct. We understand that you could be a big help to our organization. Our members keep showing back up with several wounds, bruises, and anything else you can think of. So far, we can only have Sasori create them more and more body parts."

"Sasori? Didn't Chiyo-baasama and I already kill him or you guys used a sacrifice to revive him?"

"Yes, Haruno-san. We revived Sasori, but we'll make sure that he does no harm to you. So, tomorrow, you'll go with Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori to the training grounds if you're really suited for our organization. If you pass, you'll receive a cloak, ring, and hat. Good day."

Before Sakura could argue any further, leader teleported away as Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori appeared.

"So my otouto's girlfriend's joining us? Must be pretty weak and it's not because you lack hatred," Itachi said smiling on the inside, but never showing the emotion.

"Say that again, Uchiha and _**you'll**_ be the one in the world of Tsukiyomi…except it _**won't**_ be a genjutsu," Sakura threatened.

"Weak. Little. Ku-no-i-chi," Itachi said with a smirk across his face.

Within a second, she attempted to attack him with the chidori she learned from Kakashi.

One swift kick sent Sakura knocked against the wall.

"You let emotions get in your way Kunoichi. Be aware of that," Itachi said as he turned around and slowly walked away.

Sakura cursed as Itachi finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Looking to the ground, she sees an orange book with a red circle and red stripe inside it.

Flipping it over, it reads: Icha Icha Paradise.

Sweat-dropping, she asks herself, 'Do all ANBU read these?'

Sasori death glares at her and disappears which only leaves Deidara.

"Well, welcome to Akatsuki, un," Deidara says smirking.

--

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Well, it's night time again!

**Naruto: **Wha?! But you barely got up the first chapter!

**Sakura: **Baka! She can't write all day! She's got homework!

**Sasuke: **When will I be in this story?

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Yawn You'll get your chance. Be patient. And yes, I do have homework and it's tiring.

**Sakura:** Almost as tiring as whispers something into ShadowPuppetRogue's ear

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **bursts out laughing

**Naruto: **looks at Sasuke confused

**Sasuke: **looks at Naruto confused

**Naruto and Sasuke:** If you are talkin 'bout us, go do you fing homework!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **No!

**Sasuke: **And may I ask _**why**_ you read Icha Icha Paradise too?

**Itachi: **Because Kakashi kept telling me about it when we were partners in ANBU.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Alright! It's about time I end this chapter!

**Sasuke: **Wait! I still need to ask Itachi why he kille-

Chapter 2: Sakura's Dream


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura's Dream

Disclaimer: ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO OWN NARUTO.

**"…" Inner sakura**

_"…" Anyone's thoughts or Flashback_

"…" Normally Talking

"What are you smirking at…gay," she mumbled the last part to herself, but Deidara could still hear it.

Deidara, who had grown his hair since they last met, was very, very mad, but controlled his temper.

"You're lucky, Sakura-chan, un," Deidara sighed a sigh of relief with a bit anger.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean lucky," Sakura said and gave a Deidara an 'is-there-something-I-should-know' look.

"What I'm saying is that not every kunoichi gets to join Akatsuki, un. Why'd you join anyways, un?"

Sakura just hmphed and walked down the hall, not wanting to let Deidara in on the secret…at least not yet…

**"Wow. I can't believe it!"** _"What? Where've you been? And what do you mean 'wow?'"_ **"Oh, come on! Admit it! He's hot and so are Sasori and Itachi despite the fact that they're killers."** _"No they're not. For now, we're members, but once I'm done with this, I'll be done with my life."_ **"Right…so, what was our mission again?"** _"The Assassination of Uchiha, Sasuke."_ **"Oh yeah. Well, if you need me, I'll be in your thoughts…literally."** _"Ok, bye."_

Sakura looked back and just realized Deidara was gone! Turning back around, she saw Deidara and he was close to her…a little too close. Pinning her shoulders to the wall, she was nervous. She closed her eyes shut, expecting to be kissed by the killer. _"Oh shit,"_ she thought. Soon, she felt a sharp pain on her neck as her world started to fade.

Sakura's Dream

(A/N: In dreams, remember, you're usually not subconsciously awake.)

"Wha…what…happened," she said as she got off from the bed.

"You we're kidnapped…by us," said the first man wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Who are you," asked the second man.

"I'm Tsukino, Usagi. Right now, we need to stop that," she said pointing to a humongous Tobi.

"What the fuck?! Why the hell is Tobizilla here again," whined the third man.

They got out their kunais, senbon, katanas, and shuriken and started attacking Tobizilla.

Unfortunately, they looked straight into Tobizilla's Sharingan and they got stuck in the world of Tsukiyomi.

The very next second, she saw a girl in front of her and she had one pink heart-shaped eye patch on her left eye and a lot of armor.

"Thank you, Ms. Jubei," thanked Sakura, now thinking that she was Koinosuke.

"You're in the woods right now. Don't thank me, thank them," she said as she disappeared.

Now, Sakura remembered that her real name was Sakura.

"Thank you. What happened to the ANBU guys," asked Sakura in curiosity.

"They're dead. They tried to kill you, but don't worry," one person from the right said as he kissed her on the forehead and continued.

"We will protect you with our life, Sakura-chan. No matter what," said all three men.

They removed their mask.

She realized that the one who had kissed her forehead was Itachi, Deidara in the middle, and Sasori on the right.

Still only the least bit of conscience, she gave them all hugs and gave them a peck on their cheek. Turning around, she fell off a cliff.

(A/N: Okay, now back to reality! )

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Sakura as she woke up from the dream.

"Sakura-chan, stop screaming your head off," yelled a slightly angered Sasori.

"Wait, what were you doing…oh, sorry," apologized Sakura.

**"Sweet! Now some alone time with Sasori!"** _"What?! Hell no. He was probably in here to kill me"_ **"Are you sure? It seemed like you blushed when you saw him."** Sakura felt her forehead and cheek. _"Sh-sh-shut up!"_ **"Oh, oh! See, I told you that you liked him!"**

"Sakura-chan, are you even listening to me," asked Sasori still annoyed.

"Oh, sorry Sasori-kun," Sakura said.

"…Kun," asked Sasori, raising an eyebrow.

_"Crap! Did I seriously say that,"_ thought Sakura.

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sasori:** …Umm…I did…

**Deidara:** …Me too, un…

Sakura blushes

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai:** Why didn't you talk about us in this chapter?!

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Don't worry Naruto. You'll be on a date with Hinata soon. Mabuhay!

**Sasori:** You speak tagalog?

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Yeah, but not very fluent.

**Konan:** We could always use a translator and even if you're not that fluent, we could always use another girl here! It smells too much like men.

**Deidara:** You'll join us won't you?!

**Sasori:** Please?! I love your name!

ShadowPuppetRogue blushes

Itachi: Hn… Itachi smirks

ShadowPuppetRogue blushes again

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** I'll join!

**Konan:** Yay!

**Kisame:** You know any jutsu?

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Only one. I'll show Sakura so she can perform it in the story later.

**Sasuke and Sai:** Hello?! What about our couples?!

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Are you willing to take any couple?

**Sasuke and Sai:** Hai!

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Alright, but remember, you asked for it. SasuSai it is then!

**Sasuke:** Hey! That's no fair! Redo!

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Fine then! SaiSasu!

**Sasuke:** Umm…nevermind…SasuSai is better.

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Too late!

**Sasuke and Sai:** Crap!

**Tobi: **Tobi is not Tobizilla, is he? Tobi is a good boy

**Everone: **Yes Tobi! We know that!

**Tobi: **Waa!! Why everyone mean to Tobi?! Tobi will go for now!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Umm...okay. See you later, Tobi.

Next Chapter: Akatsuki Exam!


	4. Chapter 3: Akatsuki Exam!

**_Disclaimer: ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO OWN NARUTO_**

Was he dreaming? Did Sakura really call him Sasori-_**kun**_?

"Umm…sorry. My mistake," she apologized looking at the ground in guilt.

Looking back up at him, he reminded her of her first love, Uchiha, Sasuke. They were very alike. Both with the intention to kill, having to live the rest of their lives without their parents, heartless hotties, but of course, Sasori being hotter.

_"Don't apologize. I like it when you call me that,"_ Sasori thought to himself, smirking.

"It's just that…nevermind. I'm probably just gonna get in the way of your precious time…again," she said as she mumbled the last part to herself, choking back tears of blood.

"What do you mean by 'again?' You're not getting in my way. No one ever listened to me when I was a kid," Sasori explained as he held her closer to his chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was like the beautiful rhythm that no one could imitate.

"I can hear your heart beat, Saso-kun," she stated.

"Really?" Sasori asked. Sakura nodded, now smiling.

"Umm...I was going to ask you something. but you're probably going to kill me for it..." Sakura stated.

"It's ok. Shoot."

"Well...uhh...when you 'died,' weren't you mad at me? And how are you still alive?" Sakura did her best to ask this question very calmly.

"I can't tell. Akatsuki secret, but I can tell you once you are a full member. Puppets are a true work of art, don't you think, Saku-chan?"

"Uhh…sure," she smiled a true smile

Sasori smiled back at her like the first time he saw Chiyo perform her puppetry. He remembered how the small figure bowed before him as if he was a king. That was one of the first times he ever smiled. A knock on the door invaded Sasori's thoughts.

"Hey, Sasori, Leader wants to talk to you for a sec," Itachi called as he opened the door.

"Fine," he sighed, then whispered something into her ear.

"I'll be back, Sa-ku-ra-chan," he spoke every syllable in her name. She slightly blushed as he left the room.

Itachi entered the room slowly with a smile on his face. Seeing the light shine on his face made him look so hot.

"Umm, what did Pein need Sasori for?"

"How do you know Leader's name?"

'You answer my question first…stupid Uchiha…," she murmured.

Itachi, having heard this, kept his temper, but answered her question anyways.

"He didn't, Cherry Blossom."

What he had called her had echoed in her head. Cherry blossom…that's what she dreamed Sasuke would've called her. Every day, she'd dream of her beloved Sasuke in a forest of cherry blossoms, calling her name and every single time, they'd be holding hands during the picnic, lie down on the beach sand as the sun rises and it would end with a kiss. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her left cheek. Itachi slapped her hard.

"Augh! What the-." She was silenced with a kiss. Warm, soft lips grazed hers as Itachi's tongue explored her mouth He memorized it just incase he couldn't find another girl like her. She was special. For about 15 seconds they stayed like that until Itachi broke apart for air.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sakura demanded to know. Her heart used to belong to Sasuke, but now, she didn't really know. She wasn't sure of her feelings, but she told herself that she still loved Sasuke.

"Well, now I can see why you're my otouto's girlfriend," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"I never said I was his girlfriend," Sakura stated very annoyed.

"You never denied it," Itachi said.

"Well, I'm not, okay? I was just that stupid little kunoichi that couldn't do anything back then," Sakura said, letting the tears of blood fall into the center of a simple flower and tearing it into little pieces very agressively and violently.

"Why...why'd you have to kill your clan? Why'd you have to make Sasuke suffer?!"

"I never wanted to. That's as far as I'm telling you."

"Itachi..."

"Hn," responded said person. He loved it when she said his name. It sounded like the song of 1,000 words that would never end.

"Here's your book," she said as she tossed the Icha Icha Paradise book onto his lap.

"This isn't mine..."

"But I saw you drop it when you left earlier..."

"But I...Deidara. Can't believe I'm so fuckin' stupid," Itachi cursed.

"Taped it to the inside of your cloak?"

"Yup."

"Anyways, let's get to the training grounds."

Itachi and Sakura left the room without a word.

* * *

"Uchiha, Sasuke, you're under arrest by order of Konoha," said a silver haired ninja.

"You think I'm going to leave so soon without saying goodbye to my brother?"

"We need your help. Sakura-chan was kidnapped by the Akatsuki," Naruto said

"Hn. I'll find him on my own. You can go save the weakling kunoichi, but you'll just be wasting your time."

Honestly, Sasuke wanted to help, but then that would show his emotions and feelings for Sakura. He didn't want anyone to know of his undying love for her. He couldn't let anyone know. Not even Sakura. It's to important that no one knows. Itachi or anyone else could use her as a weapon to Sasuke's defeat. Sakura was way to important to him.

"You're such a heartless bastard, you know that?! YOU KNOW THAT?!" Naruto was yelling at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Damn you!"

"See you later, dobe."

Sasuke, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu had disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving Sai thinking, Kakashi mad, and Naruto just as pissed.

* * *

"Saso-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"Saku-chan!" Sasori screamed back.

"Shut up!" Screamed Itachi.

Sasori and Sakura broke up their little love fest and went to this one corner.

A few minutes later, when Sasori and Sakura were done sulking, Pein came out from the base and on the training grounds.

"Alright Sakura. First, we're going to test your aim," Pein started. "We'll use the high-method. Okay, Kisame, Deidara, and...Tobi. Come here." The 3 did as told. Sakura watched as Pein poured down 10 pounds worth of sugar into their mouths and they gulped it all down! "You'll have to hit all the apples at the same time," Pein announced as he tied the apples to their heads. _"This won't turn out very well. Hey, inner, could you take over for a sec?" _**"Sure. Why not." **Sakura's body was then taken over by inner Sakura saw Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara running around with high speed like maniacs. Inner Sakura looked left to right and thought of the patterns. Kisame was going around in the shape of infinity. Deidara was jumping up and down while pinning himself around at the same time from left to right, and Tobi was just running back and fourth. She noticed that every 2.1 seconds that they reached the exact same point. She took out 21 kunais and tied then together by their circular ends, she placed a shiruken in the middle and had it punture the rope to make a new iten she called the the '21 shot shuriken.' First, it puntured Tobi's apple, then Deidara's, then Kisame's. having the apples pinned to the tree up ahead.

"Okay, you passed part A, but lets see how you do on part B. Now, you're going to have your chakra tested. Use the strongest move you know so we can measure the limitations of your chakra." Sakura nodded. "Kisame, measure her chakra." Kisame nodded and approached her. He held the Samehada in front of her and lowered it all the way down to her feet and looks to a writing on his Samehada. "This is odd. Leader, come look at this." Leader went over and saw that it said: 200.00 chakra. Before leader could do anything else, she made some quick hand signs and she said, "Pure Addiction Jutsu!" She goes up to the leader, she still looks the same, but something bizarre happens. "Peiny-poo, could you please let me pass the rest of the exam? Pretty please?" Sakura said in a seductive tone. "Pein-snorted, "Hehe...sure." Sakura Shot her hand up in the air and yelled, "CHA!" To Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, drooled at how hot she looked, but Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara felt so unchanged.

_"Has everyone gone nuts?!" _Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi thought. Although, the only ones going crazy here were those 3...

* * *

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Well, that's it for tonight! Happy American Independence day!

**Naruto: **Yeah! Mabuhay!

**Sakura:** Baka! That's tagalog. It's should be, "I wish you a long life!"

**Everone: **Mabuhay or I wish you a ling life!

_**Chapter 4: More than just a song!**_


	5. Chapter 4: More than just a song

**ShadowPuppetRogue:** Alright, so who's gonna do the disclaimer.

**Naruto:**I will! I will! Okay, ShadowPuppetRogue doesn't own me, thank God. Girls don't own anything!

**ShadowPuppetRogue:**Keep this in mind Naruto Uzumaki. I control this fanfic.

Naruto gulps

**Sakura:**I hope Sasuke dies a slow and painful death.

**Sasuke:**Hn.

**Sakura:**I'm not gonna let you get to me, Uchiha.

**Inner Sakura:**Dammit, Sasuke! I'll kick your fucking sorry ass all the way to Hell! CHA!

Everyone sweatdrops

**Sai: **Well, like dickless said, she doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura crossed her left fingers with her right and whispered, "Release," and the rest were dizzy and confused. Sakura walked up to Pein slowly. "You let me pass this exam, Pein. You and the rest are perverts. You see, this is a jutsu that doesn't take up much chakra. It lets me take advantage of anyone I want on the field. The only price is that you'll get a sharp pain on the tip of your fingers. That's all," She explained. Pein mumbled something about not believeing he got beat by a girl with such a jutsu and they all left to the base.

_"Oh my god. That was so friggen tiring," thought Sakura _

**"Well, you weren't the one preforming the jutsu!" **

_"Well, sorry. I had to. how else will I gain Akatsuki's trust and kill that bastard, Sasuke?" _

**"Yeah! But there was something wierd that happened when I preformed it."**

_"What?"_

**"Ita-kun, Saso-kun, and Dei-kun weren't affected."**

_"You're right. I remember that. I may have not been surfacing, but I saw everything."_

**"Well?"**

_"Well what?"_

**"Don't you think Saso-kun, Ita-kun, and Dei-kun are at least a little bit hot? At least a little?"**

_"I'll admit that they're a little hot, but all we're here for is to assassinate that one bitch."_

**"I'll obliderate him!"**

_"Yeah! Now it's my turn to surface again."_

**"Aww, c'mon! I barely got here! Lemme surface for at least like...10 more minutes."**

_"You're lucky you're me. Only 10 minutes, that's all you're getting."_

**"Sweet! CHA!"**

Soon, Sakura got out of the old beaten up room and headed straight for Deidara's room.

_"Inner..."_

**"Yes, Sakura-chan?"**

_"You are not going into Dei-kun, Ita-kun, or Saso-kun's room!_

**"Huh? I was just going to the kitchen, but if you insist."**

_"Damn you inner!"_

Soon, Sakura's body made it to Deidara's room and on a medium sized bed was said person looking up at the ceiling, laying down.

_"You can't do this!"_

Sakura's body made it's way to Deidara's bed as she tickled the bottom of his chin, sitting on the edge of the bed and it's silky covers. Sakura looked at him cutely with her black eyes. Sakura's eyes always turn black when inner is surfacing.

"Hi hi, Dei-kun!"

"Oh, hello kitty, un."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Not much." Deidara was shocked. He'd never seen her so...happy. _"What's with her eyes? Weren't they green?" _he thought.

"Are you okay, un?"

"Never better, Dei-kun. Why don't you say we just-"

"Shut the hell up inner!" Sakura gained half control, with inner controlling the other half. Sakura's eyes were emerald greem for a second again.

Deidara just stood there shocked with a 'What-the-fuck-is-going-on' look on his face.

"I'm doing you a favor!"

"Well your favor is driving me insane!"

"Only because you told me you liked Dei-kun, Saso-kun, and Ita-kun!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

This went on for about 30 seconds.

"That's it you stupid inner! I'm surfacing!"

Sakura made a hand sign before inner had a chance to speak again.

"Kitty...what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just...it's just that...trying to surface takes up a lot of chakra," Sakura said as she fell to the floor unconcious.

"Sakura!"

In a millisecond, Itachi and Sasori were there too.

"What the hell happened?! I heard Saku-chan screaming at herself and then I heard my name. After that, you screamed her name," Sasori explained.

"Well, the person she was yelling at, she referred to that one as 'inner.' Then, kitty fainted," Deidara said.

"Kitten," Itachi asked.

"Yeah. That's what I call her. She called me Dei-kun, un."

"I call her Sakura-chan and she called me Saso-kun."

"Hn," was all Itachi said, but they knew that the same thing was happening to him.

"Let's investigate, un," Deidara suggested.

"Umm, she's unconcious, and wouldn't that be eavesdropping on someone's private life? We, as artists, must respect that," Sasori stated.

"I think we should. Leader will probably want to know."

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and then nodded. They all went to Sakura's room, laid her down onto her own sheets on the bed in the top right corner of the room, and fell asleep beside her.

The next morning, she woke up with Itachi hugging her, Sasori lying his head on her legs, and Deidara who had probably fallen off the bed. Man was he going to be sore when he wakes up.

Sakura tried her best to get out of their grip, but he held on too tight. Sasori was no problem because he was such a heavy sleeper, but when it comes to an Uchiha, you can never be to careful or you may wake up in the world of Tsukiyomi.

"Cherry Blossom...," Itachi whispered in his sleep.

_"Hmm...probably having a good dream I bet." _**"It's probably about you too." **_"Yeah. Wanna see how I can turn that into a nightmare?" _**"How?" **_"Like this." _Sakura neared her mouth towards Itachi's ear and whispering, "Sasuke" into his ear. He started grunting loudly and turned around. _"Finally! I'm free," S_akura thought. Itachi quickly turned back around and threw a kunai at her. She let out an "eep" and fell on to the floor along with Deidara. Deidara opened his eyes and found her on the left of him. Apperently, she accidentally rolled over him. "Well, kitty, you're finally awake, un." Sakura blushed into the color of her hair. Just then, Kisame stormed in yelling, "HEY PINKY! LEADER WANTS TO SEE YOU-" and right before Kisame said "NOW," he paused to see Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori in her room with Itachi and Sasori on the bed and Deidara and Sakura on the ground. They all turned to Kisame with a blush. "Wow, guys. I never knew you had it in ya," Kisame chuckled while finishing up another bottle of Sake. All of them replied with a ,"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD!" and then a death glare. Kisame left, now choking on his Sake.

About an hour later, she was finished filling out contracts and gained her ring, hat, and cloak. She would be slashing out the Konoha sign during some kind of ceremony that would be taking place tomorrow. Eventually, Sakura went to take a shower for a mission in a few hours. Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi started to press their ears against the bathroom door as she sang:

What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

OHHHH, LIKE THIS

OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.

Ohhhhh, like this.

What could this mean? They didn't know, but Sakura was definitely talking about them. The S-Class criminals may be smart, but they're as stupid as a board when it came to love. Have they ever even felt love? This made Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi wonder deeply. They knew it had to be more than just a song.

* * *

"Let's go kill that evil bastard!" screamed Naruto.

Kakashi and Sai sighed, "Well, you're the Hokage."

Kakashi bulled out several kunai and shuriken while Sai took out an empty scroll and paint brush.

* * *

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Hope you all liked this chapter!

**Naruto: **I liked it! Dattebayo!

**Sakura: **Me too! Die Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **Hn.

**Everyone: **Goddamn you, Uchiha!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Please review and give me ideas for the story!

Sasuke runs from anywhere with weapons

**Sasuke: **I hate you, Shadow-san!

**ShadowPuppetRogue:**I love you Saso-kun, Ita-kun, and Dei-kun!

**Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara: **We love you Shadow-chan and Saku-chan!

Sakura and ShadowPuppetRogue blushes

**_Next Chapter you'll have to see for yourself! Keep those reviews coming! _**


	6. Chapter 5: Initiation

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THOUGH I WISH I DID._**

Suddenly, they heard the water stop. _"Crap," _they all thought and started to run in circles. Within seconds, Sakura opened the door with a towel surrounding her and a hair towel on to find 3 idiotic Akatsuki members. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE!" Sakura yelled. They all turned to Sakura and blushed. Sakura was more than mad. She was pissed! She powered up her fist with her chakra and shoved them...err...punched them out of her room. She locked the door, closed her windows, and looked at the kanji. _"Cherry Blossom...how original," s_he thought as she giggled and changed into her cloak. She looked at the ring again after she was done and put in in her pocket. Walking out of the room, she heard 3 different voices and she had a feeling on who they were.

"DEIDARA, ITACHI, SASORI, WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?!"

"W-we were just going to tell you that the initiation for you is about to start, un," Deidara said while rubbing his now bruised nose.

"Grab you Konoha headband and let's go," Sasori said pushing Deidara off of him and Itachi doing the same to Sasori.

"Fine, but next time, don't go in my room while I'm showering," Sakura screamed into their ears at the top of their lungs.

"Hn," Itachi said chuckling for a second.

"Geez, you guys can be such pervs," Kisame said crossing the hall.

"JUST TO TO THE FRIGGEN BASE SO WE CAN GET THE INITIATION STARTED!" the four screamed at the drunk swordsmen.

Sakura quickly grabbed her kunai, put it in her pocket, and headband and then made her way with Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara right behind her.

Entering a room with a fire in the middle, she took a seat next next to Deidara and Itachi and Sasori in front of her. "Alright, everyone ready for the initiation?" Pein asked. Everyone in the room including Sakura nodded. "Very well then. Sakura Haruno, please come forward." Sakura nodded again and proceeded to the middle of the room where Pein stood. "Do you, Sakura Haruno, pledge your undivided loyalty to our organization, the Akatsuki, leaving no ties with your village as long as you live, knowing that leaving or betraying the Akatsuki means death from this moment on?" Pein asked her. "Hai." "If so, please take out your Konoha headband, a kunai, and your ring." She dug into her pockets and took out said items. Pein took it her ring first and her free hand on combined her and his chakra into the ring, making a purplish color. "This ring shall give you immortality. Hidan was the only secret that got out after Orochimaru left," Pein explained slipping it on her left pinky. Pein took her headband next and placed it on the ground. "Put all your hatred and strength into the slash you will make into your headband," Pein commanded. Sakura loved this. She forced all her chakra into the kunai and slashed a clean, straight mark across the Konoha sign. Pein's eyes widened at the mark. "Wow, kunoichi. What did you do?" questioned Pein. She was quiet for a second and whispered one name loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Sasuke" "Well, I guess there's only two things to do now. Give me your kunai." Sakura handed him the kunai as he slit a piece of her flesh off of her right thumb. "Sign your name here in your own blood to as proof of your complete loyalty." Sakura signed her name and it disappeared after the last letter. "Alright, we're done here. All of you leave except for Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi." They all left. "Sakura, have you taken a look at your mission scroll?" Sakura shook her head. "Well, I think this would be one of the best times to look at it." He unrolled the scroll and the four looked at it. It clearly read: "Capture of the 9-tailed fox Jinchuuriki. Needed alive." Sakura's frown slowly turned to an evil smirk. _"This'll be fun." _**"Very." **_"Hey inner. Haven't heard from you for a while." _**"Well, I invited some of my friends over." **_"In my mind?" _**"Yup." **_"Who?" _**"Inner Naruto, Inner Ino, Inner, Kiba, Inner Hinata, Inner Sasuke, Inner Orochimaru, Inner Kabuto, Inner Itachi, Inner Sasori, Inner Deidara, Inner Konan, Inner Pein, Inner Zetsu, Inner Tobi, Inner Kisame, Inner Kakuzu, Inner Hidan, Inner Shikamaru, Inner Tsunade, Inner Jiraiya, inner Choji, Inner Neji, Inner Tenten, Inner Lee, Inner Kakashi, Inner Guy, Inner Kurenai, Inner Inner Sakura, Inner-" **_"Inner Inner Sakura?" _**"Yeah, my inner." **_"How come you've never told me?!" _**"You never asked." **_"Well, make sure Inner Naruto doesn't tell anyone where I am." _**"He can't. In the Inner world, all your friends' inners live right next door." **_"Oh, well who else did you invite?" _**"Well, there was also my other friends like Inner JS, Inner JT, Inner YZ, Inner SC, Inner NV, Inner KCH, Inner JD, Inner SA, Inner IMB, and that's it." **_"What? Who are they? What's with the 2 lettered inners?" _**"Those are initials." **_"What do they stand for?" _**'Uhh...I can't comfirm that." **All of a sudden, she was brought out of her thought when Pein interrupted her.

"Have you thought of a plan?"

"A better question would be 'What's you plan?'" Sakura smirked.

"Fine then. What's your plan, Ms. Haruno?"

"Call me Sakura, not Ms. Haruno. Well, I'm pretty sure he's going to try to kill me for the chaos I created in the village. I won't have to find him, he'll find me, so I'll go into a random forest near Konoha. He'll be armed with ANBU waiting for me anywhere and kill me the second they see me. I will not hesitate to kill them." From there, I plan to knock out Naruto and bring him back here."

"Alright. Your mission starts tomorrow, Sakura. This won't be easy, so do your best."

**

* * *

**

CONGRATS! YOU'VE GOT PROLOGUE!

"You can't hide, Sakura Haruno, un," shouted a blonde. He had his hair up in a ponytail and something that looked like a camera on his left eye which was covered by a colossal amount of hair. _"I thought Sasuke already killed this guy," _She thought to herself. She looked back and saw a red haired man. _"Didn't Chiyo-baasama and I already kill him too,"_she thought again. She turned in a different direction and saw Hidan and Kakuzu gaining on her. Kakuzu was the man who didn't show his face and Hidan carried a scythe with 3 prongs and had white hair. He would commonly lose his temper. "_I thought all these people were taken care of,"_Sakura thought again. She threw a kunai at them and it got Hidan right in the eye. He cussed and ranted at her, but that only made her smirk. As she looked back, she bumped right into Zetsu and fell to the ground below her. Zetsu was having her dangle by her foot right above his mouth. "Zetsu-san…" Tobi said shaking his finger. Zetsu grunted and let her back down. She kicked Zetsu with her left foot and he squealed! She landed on a branch with her right foot and jumped above them. She went higher and higher until she was at the very top while Tobi chasing her and so were the others. As soon as she jumped to multiple rows of trees for about an hour, she bumped into Itachi. She was just about to punch him in the face, but he used his Sharingan. Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi were looking at her as her world began to fade. "Weakling," was the last word she heard from Itachi before she was completely unconscious. He was lucky because she was about to pummel him into a bloody pulp.

Three days later, she found herself in a little black room with a tin drawer, an old iPod on the drawer, slippers which looked like gorilla feet, and a gorilla costume with the mask. _"Like I'd ever wear that," _She thought to herself. When she got out of bed, she got up and thought, _"I must be in Akatsuki. Why do they want me here anyways? To kill me like everybody else wanted? No. Couldn't be that. If not that, what was it?" _She got on her feet and she found herself drenched. She grunted and cussed all the way to the next galaxy! She looked back at the gorilla suit and rolled her eyes. She went off into the bathroom in her room and took a shower.

Deidara was snickering outside of her room and what had walked out the door was one hairy kunoichi with an enraged stare. Her Inner Sakura got the best of her, so she punched Deidara, rendering him unconscious, and dragged him into the room by his feet. She looked through her closet, but there were no more clothes. She chained him to the bed and started to look for her makeup. Everything she had was gone. She then remembered something! She remembered when they kidnapped Ino a few years back. She talked about a loose board that she stared her clothes in just in case. She looked into one floor board and pounded the board and found the clothes. Luckily for her, she found another loose board and there was makeup! Deidara's nightmare was about to begin as Sakura uncapped the lipstick. An evil face crept on to her face - the face of the Grinch.

While Sakura was creating Deidara's new look, he was dreaming. He was in Konoha and had just met this one pink haired girl. She was in a nice red top and white skirt. It was love at first sight! He couldn't resist the gorgeous kunoichi. She was giggling and flipping her hair. He couldn't make out her 

face but he just knew deep inside that he loved her. His whole world began to revolve around her and he chased after her. "Wait! Come back! What's your name," Deidara hollered at the girl. She giggled and said, "My name is-," and before he heard the whole thing, he woke up to see himself tied to the bed in a purple suit, his hair down, duct tape on his mouth, and with a mirror on the ground. And I say "the ground" because the legs of his bed are glued to the ceiling!

He looked out the window and saw it open as his eyes widened. Kisame came in and asked, "What's with all the-" Kisame paused in the middle of his sentence and thought, "Wow! That's a hot blonde!" He hurried into the room to cut off the chains and bring her into this one room that was huge! It was the Akatsuki's main room. Kisame held her tight to make sure she doesn't make a run for it. "Hey, Itachi! Look at this girl I found on the ceiling," Kisame yelled to his partner. Itachi put down his cup of tea, sighed, and said, "That's no girl. That's Deidara." Kisame was now red. He looked at the person in his hands and quickly removed the duct tape on his mouth. "Aaahhhhh! That really hurt, un," Deidara yelled at the fellow members. "Deidara? What were you doing on the ceiling," Sasori asked him raising an eyebrow. "I don't know, but I do remember seeing our little kunoichi. Right when she got outside, I saw her wearing the gorilla costume and she punched me! Next thing I knew I was on the ceiling wearing a dress! Wait a minute, I'm wearing a dress," Deidara said looking at his outfit. "That little Kunoichi is going to pay for this! Sakura was watching from a window and pressed the button on her remote as she giggled. It was 'that' song. The song he never wanted to listen to again ever in his life! He swore that he would kill anyone who played that song in front of him. The song, 'Dude Looks Like a Lady.' Just then, Tobi walked in to see Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori in the main hall. "Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai! Why are you dressed like a girl Deidara-senpai," Tobi asked, raising an eyebrow under his mask. Deidara looked at Tobi and had an evil smirk. Tobi tried to run away, but Deidara kicked Tobi! Poor Tobi. He got all of his explosive clay from his room and set out to find that very dead kunoichi.

An hour or so later, Sakura made it back to the old Konoha gates. She was about to take a step forward just when she heard a man ask, "Where do you think you're going, Sakura?" She turned around to see her former teammate, Naruto. She was crying tears of joy, silently. She looked at him and ran up to give him a big hug. "Naruto-kun, I missed you," Sakura tried to utter while crying. "I know Sakura-chan. I missed you too," he whispered into her ear. "That's why you're coming back with me to the Akatsuki base." Sakura pulled away from the hug and looked behind her to find Deidara in a not so far away bush as he yelled, "Katsu!" It blew up right in her face and her back scraped against the tree as she coughed up blood. She slid down against the cold, hard trunk of the tree as Deidara headed her way. "Escaping? I don't think so. To think she would've been a bit more…elaborate with her plan." Deidara picked up the unconscious Kunoichi and dragged her by her feet and making sure that every rock hit her head on the way. He looked back and saw a blood trail. "Well, if leader-sama wanted me to get her, it must be because she's useful and wants me to bring her to base 'alive,'" Deidara thought to himself. He got out a bandage and placed it over the big hole behind her head to stop the bleeding and threw her over his shoulder to carry her. Deidara then decided to use his bird for the rest of the way.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, that idiot Deidara almost killed me, and then everything just blacked out," Sakura said out loud remembering what had happened and trying to reveal her jade spheres. "You, know, you should really watch what you say around here, kunoichi, un." She saw a black figure. She couldn't make out the details, but it was like a black and red blur with yellow on top and on the side while there was a peach color on the other. She couldn't tell who it was, but the 'un,' gave it away. "What do you want me for anyways?" Sakura asked as she was trying to get up. She forced herself to get up, but just couldn't. "Not me, leader. it's probably because of your medical skills and your training with Tsunade who you killed and to get to the point, he wants you to join the Akatsuki," Deidara said before she smiled. "Sasori-danna, un," Deidara called out to his master. All of a sudden, a puff of smoke revealed a red haired child. "I killed you. How are you all still alive," Sakura questioned angrily. Sasori only smirked as Sasori attached chakra strings to Sakura and led her to another room with Deidara in the back. Sasori released his chakra strings on Sakura once she was in the office and quickly closed the door behind her.

**Forgive me for not making it longer, but please review! I'll update everyday if I can. **


	7. Chapter 6: Gossip

**_I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO._**

Sakura was in her room, packing some things for the mission when Itachi suddenly slammed the door open.

"May I help you?" asked Sakura, not turning to Itachi.

Itachi ran to grab Sakura's wrist, but Sakura slapped it away with the side of her palm hitting his knuckles so hard that it bled and she wasn't even using her chakra!

Itachi's expression on his face didn't change and he didn't tend to his bloody knuckles.

"Nice job. I just needed to ask you for a favor. Pein's been in a real bitchy mood lately and not even Konan can fix it. Deidara, Sasori and I heard you singing and was going to ask you to sing for him. Will you?"

"Well, if you were going to ask me that, why were you about to grab my wrist?"

"I have my reasons. So, will you?"

"Remember Ita-kun, I pledged my undivided loyalty to Akatsuki, so I guess I have to."

Itachi nodded. "We'll be holding a party once my foolish brother of mine catches the 8-tailed beast. There, you will be singing. Is that clear?"

Sakura didn't answer. Her silence had stated that she already understood. As she packed her bag, there was one item that caught his eye.

"Very well then. I'd like to talk to you about Sasuke."

Sakura again was silent. "Well shouldn't you already know about your cold-hearted bastard of a brother?"

"That's why I need to talk to you about him."

Sakura was confused. Did she really know a lot more than Itachi about Sasuke or is he just trying to confuse her? She had no clue.

She went on her bed to lie down on while Itachi sat on the edge.

"Well, for starters, Sasuke's a bitch who attempted to kill you. Before he left Konoha, he knocked me out and left me on a goddamn bench. He told me that I was weak and he already killed Orochimaru unless he still has his ring. I know that he's never loved anyone, but he doesn't want to see the people most precious to him be hurt again like when you killed nearly your whole clan. Last time I saw him was the day after I left Konoha. He told me to give this letter. He told me this should explain everything he wants to say and ask. After that, I attempted to kill him with the weakest jutsu I know to test his abilities and he told me that I've gotten a lot stronger and might actually kill him someday. Of course, like I said, it was my weakest jutsu." Sakura did a few hand sign and a thick blue scroll with black borders popped up on Itachi's lap.

"Thank you, Saku-tenshi. I'll read it," Itachi said taking the scroll.

"Can't I read it? It might help if I look at it too."

Itachi thought for a second, "Maybe later."

Sakura sighed. "Fine."

Itachi left the room with only one thought in his head. _"Did our little tenshi of Akatsuki really betray Konoha?"_He walked down the hallway to his room remembering the picture of the everyone she ever befriended - Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and herself. There was a rip on the picture because she was hugging a certain shinobi and he knew who it was. _"I'll see what I can find on our little tenshi,"_Itachi thought as he smirked.

While Itachi was on his way to his room, Deidara went in front of him and made a hand gesture showing him to follow him. Itachi followed and ended up in Sasori's room.

"Hey Itachi, what happened to your knuckles?" Sasori asked.

"Saku-tenshi."

"Oh, un. What did you do to her, un?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, un."

"So can I."

"Well, you should get that healed or it'll leave a scar. Go get that fixed by Kitty because I, as an artist, can't accept imperfections."

"Coming from the guy who's gender confused and has a camera for an eye."

Deidara was pissed now. "I'M A GUY AND IT'S CALLED A SCOPE!""

JUST GET THAT FRIGGEN THING FIXED SO WE CAN GET THIS MATTER SETTLED!" Sasori yelled.

"Hn," Itachi responded. Itachi placed his keft hand over his right and green chakra started to pour out.

"You know medical jutsu, un?"

"You never knew?" Sasori asked.

Deidara shook his head.

"Didn't you tell him?" Sasori asked Itachi.

"I did, but he was busy blowing up his 'art' at the time. Those things can be really loud."

"Well, anything on our kitty, un?"

"Well, she hates Sasuke, but I saw a picture of her and the rest of her friends. She didn't show it to me, I just saw it when she stuffed it in her backpack. Sasuke's head was ripped off but she left the body there."

"If it's been ripped out, how are you sure it's Sasuke, un?"

"Saku-tenshi had her arms wrapped around it. She was wearing her genin clothing. Everyone was."

"Well, anything else?" Sasori asked.

Itachi remembered the note, but all she said it was nothing more than an explaination.

"No, not really."

"Okay then-" Deidara paused for a second. "Did you hear that, un?"

Itachi and Sasori listened carefully. "It sounds like Konan and Kitty coming from her Konan's room, un."

"Yeah, let's check it out." Itachi said. Sasori and Deidara agreed and proceeded to Konan's room...quietly.

"So, what's Deidara like around you?" Konan asked Sakura.

"Well, he seems pretty sweet despite the fact that he knocked me out. For a second, I thought he was going to kiss me." Sakura explained to Konan and they both chuckled.

"You knocked her out?!" Sasori and Itachi asked angrily but quietly at Deidara.

"It's not my fault, un! Kisame practically drowned me in sake after his little...incident."

**_Flashback_**

_"Kisame, what the hell are you doing, un?!"_

_"Teaching Mini-Deidara here how to swim."_

_"You named a fish after me, un?"_

_"That's right!"_

_"Fish already know how to swim, un."_

_"Who are you again?"_

_"It's me, Deidara, un."_

_"Oh no! Mini-Deidara, you shouldn't be out of water when I'm trying to teach you to swim!" Kisame yelled while grabbing Deidara's head and dunking it in the tub of sake._

_"Mbth Hpthrlpgrpn!" Deidara tried to scream. Deidara kicked him in the shin and Kisame quickly tended to his aching shin while Deidara ran out of the kitchen._

_"What was I here for again?" Kisame asked himself._

**_End of Flashback_**

"What about Kisame?" Koana asked.

"He's pretty annoying and almost always drunk. My ex-sensei, Tsunade, had me try sake once and man was that stuff nasty!"

"Hehe...I know what you mean. Kisame was so drunk one time that he tried to feed the Samehada to Tobi!"

They all started to laugh so loud that it hurt the ears of anyone within 1 mile of the room.

"So, how about Sasori?"

"He's really sweet and takes time to listen to your problems. Too bad he doesn't have much time on his hands."

"Ok. so what about Itachi then? Heartless much?"

"Hehe...heartless, un..."

"Shut up Deidara!" Itachi said in a whisper.

"Actually, Itachi's really nice once you get to know him. He's very talented and a good kisser. He can get on your nerves sometimes, but it's pretty funny when you think of it. When I feel down, I just have to think of one of them and I'm automatically happy! And now I'm happy I'm friends with you too!"

"You kissed her?!" Sasori and Deidara whisper-shouted.

Itachi just remained silent and tried to just listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Thanks! Well, you should be getting ready for your mission. Aren't you sad that you have to eventually kill Naruto when we extract Kyuubi from him?"

Sakura thought about for a brief second. "No, not really."

"Well, I'm sure Itachi, Sasori, or even Deidara will ask you out sooner or later. For sure."

"Thanks a mil! Just one problem, if they all ask me out, who will I go with?"

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"Well, I'll go pack the rest of my things."

"Okay! See ya later, Sakura!"

"See ya, Konan!"

They both waved and Sakura exited.

"Let's go, un!" Deidara said, still whispering.

They all left within a millisecond.

_"Well, better get ready for tomorrow,"_Sakura thought.

"Hey, kitty!" Deidara said smiling. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Well, I was thinking of cooking some ca-"

"WRONG, un! We're going to the Akatsuki restaurant under the moonlight, un!"

"Oh my God! That's great!" Sakura screamed as she hugged Deidara.

"Yup, un! Just you and me under the moon and stars, un! Come at 8PM and wear something nice, un! Here's 1,000,000 ryo, un. Get yourself a little something if you want, un. Remember, the date starts at 8PM sharp, un! Don't be late, un," Deidara said. "Just go to my room and I'll escort you there, un.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura screamed as she squeezed him tight.

* * *

"Have you found Itachi yet, Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet, but I have found Naruto. He's most likely after us or the Sakura bitch."

Sasuke was pissed at her for calling Sakura a bitch, but he kept his temper. "We'll follow Naruto and he'll lead us to Itachi." Sasuke explained

_"And they you will finally be mine, Sakura," _Sasuke thought.

* * *

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Well, that's all for now!

**Deidara: **Yes, un! I get a date with Sakura!

**Sasori: **I still can't believe you kissed her!

**Itachi: **Hn. Well, it's 10:30PM, so you should be sleeping my two tenshi.

ShadowPuppetRogue and Sakura blush.

**Sakura and ShadowPuppetRogue: **Well, goodnight!

Next chapter coming up tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 7: Before the Date

**_ALRIGHT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! HAPPY NOW?!_**

"So, you gonna be able to make it, kitty, un?"

"Hell yeah! Thanks so so so so so much!" Sakura said and kissed Deidara.

Deidara's eyes widened and didn't know what to do. _"This might be my only chance, un," _Deidara thought. He kissed her back. Unluckily for them, Kisame happened to cross the hall and was carrying his underwater camera. He snapped a picture and quietly ran back to his room.

"Wait, what just happened, un?" Deidara asked, remembering what had just happened a few seconds ago.

"I think I kissed you," Sakura said innocently.

"Yeah, I think so too, un."

"Well, see you tonight!" Sakura said waving and heading to her room.

"Yeah, see you tonight too, kitty, un."

_"Oh my god! I can't believe he gave me a million ryo!" _**"What about Sasori and Itachi?" **_"What do you mean 'what about them?" _**"I mean...won't you break their heart?" **_"It's just a girl and a boy having dinner-" _**"-under the moonlight? Where almost _all_ romantic things happen?" **_"Where are you going with this inner?" _**"What I'm saying is...umm...err...talk to inner Itachi. He'll explain." **_"How am I supposed to-" _**"Hello Sakura." **_"Inner Itachi I presume?" _**"Hn." **_"That's you alright. Well, what did you want to tell me?" _**"Itachi is going to ask you out soon. He told me. I also talked to Inner Sasori and Inner Deidara. They told me they'd ask you out too. Looks like Deidara beat Sasori and Itachi to it. Damn. And I thought that Itachi had all the charms." **_"So, he's going to ask me out?! And so is Sasori?!" _**"God, I hate repeating myself. Yes, they are. So you better ask them out first on a day that's not today otherwise things could get ugly. See ya later Sakura. I better get back to Itachi before he lectures me about leaving his mind." **_"Hehe...Itachi's strict?" _**"Yeah, so see ya." **_"Bye" _Sakura looked at what she was wearing and saw herself in her Akatsuki robe. _"Hmm, not exactly what I'd like to be wearing in my time of Akatsuki, but I can worry about that later. Right now, I gotta plan a date with Itachi and Sasori!" _Sakura thought. She ran out of her room and accidentally bumped into Itachi. He was wearing his usual Akatsuki robe and everything. Nothing really special about him right now. "Saku-tenshi, you okay?" Itachi gave her his unoccupied and and hinally realized that he had a hand behond his back.

"Umm, Ita-kun, I was wondering if you and Sasori would like to join me for dinner. Deidara said he would go. Something about an Akatsuki restaurant. So...will you? Please? It would mean a lot to me..." Sakura begged cutely.

_"It would mean a lot to me too," _Itachi thought.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to this nice book shop and have some coffee after, but I guess we can go some other time if it means that much to you."

"THANK YOU ITA-KUN! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Sakura said as she wrapped her hands tightly around Itachi

"You're...welcome...Saku-tenshi...I...can't...breathe," Itachi said. Sakura.

"Sorry, oh and I have one more favor to ask."

"..." Itachi said nothing for a second.

"Can you go to the mall with me to help me pick out a good enough outfit?"

_"Hmm, let me see. Watching you try on a lot of clothes that will look hot on you and being able to spend time with you, I think I'd be able to do that,"_ Itachi thought.

"Sure. Lets transform and get going. We'd better get there early or the clothes that all the girls like these years will be gone,' Itachi stated.

"Alright. Thanks!" Sakura said happily. She made a handsign and turned into a girl with beautiful long black hair. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a sleeve-less black top with a white stripe down the center, a konoha headband of black threads without the mark, black gloves with plates, and knee high ninja boots. Itachi made the same handsign and looked exactly like what Sakura had transformed into except baby-sized. Sakura gave a confused look. "If we get lost, we can just look for the person who looks like us!" Itachi said in a little girl's voice. Sakura nodded. "What'll our names be?" "Megumi and Akiko." "Alright. Let's go then!"

"We're here sis!"

"Hn."

"You know, you may be different on the outside, but you gotta be different on the inside to pull it off." Sakura...err...Akiko whispered into Ita...Megumi's ear.

"Alright! You know best! Off to the clothes rack!" Megumi and Akiko hurried off to the clothes rack. "Alright Megumi, pick out a few outfits you want me to wear for tonight and I'll find some for...brother." Akiko said to Megumi. Megumi and Akiko wandered off in the women's section for 5 hours (since 1:30PM).

"Here! Try these!" Megumi said, tossing 5 outfits into her arms.

"Alright. Tell me which one you like best," Akiko said as she neared the changing rooms.

"Wait!" Megumi yelled.

"What?"

"Can I go with you?"

"It...Megumi, it's a changing room which means people need privacy? Remember?"

"But...I'll be lonely," Megumi said innocently with little puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, just this once!" said Akiko annoyed.

"Yay!" Megumi smiled happily as he...err...she followed Sakura.

Sakura released the jutsu...at least until she's done changing, then she'd go back to Akiko. She changed in the small space that she had. The first one was a nice night blue kimono with whitish bluish diamonds on the sides and a whitish bluish collar. Itachi (Still as Megumi) snapped a picture of the first one.

Next, she put on a pink one. Nothing special. She kept thinking that she might be mistaken for a really skinny peach. Itachi took a pic of that too.

After that, she tried on a red kimono. Itachi took another pic of that too.

Then, a nice red top that hangs on the shoulders and a red skirt and shorts under. Itachi didn't hesitate at that pic!

The last one looked exactly like Ino's outfit. "Burn this thing," She told Itachi. Itachi took a quick picture and started to chuckle. After about 30 minutes of that, they decided on the nice blue kimono. That took about another 30 minutes because of the long lines. After that, Itachi and Sakura realized it was now 7:30PM and they had to get ready. Sakura called Sasori to go over to the Akatsuki restaurant. _"This will be an intresting date," _Thought Itachi. Sakura, Sasori and Deidara.

Read the next chapter to find out what will happen on their date?!


	9. Chapter 8: The Date

**_STILL STILL STILL STILL STILL DON'T OWN ANY PART OF NARUTO WHATSOEVER!_**

Later on, Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara were at table 5 at the Akatsuki restaurant.

"So, Sasori, you were invited too, un?" Deidara asked annoyed. Deidara almost never called Sasori just 'Sasori.' It usually had the word 'Danna' or 'Master' in it.

Sasori nodded his head. "And I thought I was the one who had planned this," Deidara stated boredly.

"Sorry, Dei-kun, but I thought it would be nicer if we were all together. You're not mad at me, are you?" Sakura asked so innocently and made cute little puppy-dog eyes. _"Resist, resist, resist," _Deidara kept telling himself, looking at Sakura with his one visible eye. _"Oh God! I can't!" _Deidara screamed in his mind. Deidara let out a sigh of defeat.

"It's okay. Just let me know earlier next time so we don't have to share seats on a table for two, un," Deidara tried to say as calmly as he could.

"Alright. Uhh...Deidara, Itachi, Sasori," Sakura said nervously, putting back her cute little puppy face on. They all turned to Sakura.

"Can you umm...can you...please teach me?!" Sakura let it out.

"Why do you want us to teach you? Aren't you good enough with your training with Tsunade and medical jutsu, un?"

"That's what I thought, but if it is, why can't I defeat anyone? I can't even defeat that bastard, Sasuke!"

"If you want training that badly, we'll teach you, but we can't go easy on you. You'll have to get better with that, got it?" Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi said.

"Thanks you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me you guys," Sakura said with tears running down her eyes. She hugged them all and gave them kisses. "Well, I'll be right back. Don't kill each other."

While Sakura was gone, the three were discussing an important matter.

* * *

"Uchiha! We're taking you back and that's final!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke

"I already talk you, dobe, that I'm not coming back until I defeat my brother!" Sasuke screamed back.

"I thought you already killed him!"

"Well, Karin can still sense his chakra, so he must be alive. And, I must get this mission report back to the Akatsuki anyways."

"Mission...report...for the Akatsuki? HOW LOW CAN YOU GET TO WORK WITH THE AKATSUKI?!"

"Because, Itachi's one of their members. I will kill Itachi soon and Sakura will be mine."

Karin just started to bang her head against a tree.

"Wait, do you mind if we join you search for Itachi?"

"Hn. Fine, but when I fight him, he's mine."

Everyone looked at Naruto like he grew a set of horns on his head.

Naruto turned around and felt his head to check.

"Thank you. We'll follow."

Team Hebi and the nin of Konoha zipped throught the forest, fixing their goal on two things - Killing Itachi and finding Sakura.

* * *

"Hey, Danna, un" Deidara said as they turned to each other.

"What do you think of Sakura, un?" Deidara asked.

"Well, I don't really like most girls," Sasori said.

Sakura had just gotten out of the bathroom and thought it would be nice to do a little snooping, though she wished she hadn't. This broke Sakura's heart. Sakura covered her ears to make sure she didn't hear anymore hurtful words. When she opened them up again, she heard the words, "Annoying Kunoichi". Sakura bit her lip down, hearing one more word...err...well, five actually which were "Need to be more beautiful." Has Sakura's date become a disaster? Had she been led on? What was she? She always asked herself that. About 5 minutes later, she went back to the table.

"What took you so long, kitty, un?" Deidara asked, truly concerned what had happened.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU ASSHOLES!" Sakura yelled. "Let's just go home. Just order pizza or something. I don't care!" Sakura ran across the street and just then noticed a giant piano. Sakura stared at the piano coming her way and was swept off her feet and onto the side walk by none other than Itachi Uchiha. Sasori then released his chakra strings from Itachi.

"A little bit of a cliched klee-shayd way to die, isn't it Saku-tenshi?" Itachi said-asked.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BASTARD!" Sakura yelled at Itachi. Before Itachi could even get up, Sakura made a handsign and it brought her back to the Akatsuki hideout.

"Deidara, what do you think happened?" Sasori asked.

"Maybe she over heard what we were talking about. I felt a chakra source but I didn't think that I needed to point it out." stated Itachi. Sasori and Deidara turned to him.

"I don't remember saying anything bad about her. Do you you, Danna, un?"

"I dont' remember saying anything other than, 'Well, I don't really like most girls, but Sakura isn't 'most girls' and that was all I said." Sasori talk Itachi. Itachi wrote this down. He scratched out the 'but Sakura isn't 'most girls' on the list.

"I remember saying, 'Yeah, most of them are annoying kunoichi and actually need to be more beautiful.'" Itachi crossed out the, 'Yeah, most of them are', and the 'and actually.' Sasori looked at Itachi's pad. "What does that have to do with the way Saku-chan's acting? That's part of what we said and if you say those words alone. they sound really mean." That caught Sasori and Deidara. They all ran transported back home and ran to Sakura's room.

"Saku-tenshi, we need to talk to you," Itachi said in a calm tone. "Come any closer and I'll kill myself!" she shouted at them. "Fine, but you should know what we were really talking about." Sasori said.

"It was about me, wasn't it?!" Sakura asked accusingly.

"Yes, but look at the difference." Sasori blew a piece of paper. On the front, it showed what they really said, and on the back was the name except the other words were scratched out.

"Sure, I guess I'll believe it this one time. Next time, just please don't talk about me when I'm not around." Sakura asked. They nodded and gave her a kiss. One on her forehead, one on her right cheek, and another on her left. Right when they were about to leave, Sakura shouted, "Wait!"

"Yeah, Kitty, un?" Deidara asked.

"Can you guys listen to this for a second?" Sakura asked, not using her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, but we have to go get this report to leader. He thinks we went out to try and capture Naruto."

"Alright, well, see you later." They waved goodbye as Sakura did a handsign and made a guitar of her own chakra. It was pink though. She took it and started to grab her laptop. She opened up the Document that read: Call my name. (A/N: I actually made a song called "Call My Name") She started to sing:

When I see you walk down the aisle

It would always take me a while, to find myself again

I wish that we'd be more than just friends

If I see, so many changes baby

And if I think for a second that

it was all for me, I know I'm wrong

because, you've found yourself another

both you and your twin brother

And I've got to move on, but if you change your mind

Call my name, and I'll be runnin' to you

Only 'cause I want to make your dreams come true

under the stars, lighting up the sky

You know I'll wanna be right by your side.

When I watch you from across the block

I raise my hand and go over to you, just to talk

and maybe even go for a little walk

Oh, babe, I pray, that one day you'll just

Call my name, and I'll be runnin' to you

Only 'cause I want to make your dreams come true

under the stars, lighting up the sky

You know I'll wanna be right by your side.

I can't believe when I found you, baby

You right away had just broken my heart

It'll never be like new, until you finally

Call my name, and I'll be runnin' to you

Only 'cause I want to make your dreams come true

under the stars, lighting up the sky

You know I'll wanna be right by your side.

(A/N: LIKE I SAID, I MADE THE SONG UP. PLEASE DON'T ASK. ) Once again, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were listening. All of a sudden, there was a silence. They walked insode to find her sleeping. "So, do you think that you'd wanna be her boyfriend, Itachi, un? Danna, un?" Both shrugged their shoulders as Deidara continuously petted her hair. He ran his fingers through her nice silky hair. Another kiss goodnight and they left the room. A second later, Tobi went into Sakura's room...

* * *

**What will Tobi do? What will happen next? I don't know either. I'm making it up as I go along...LOL. Please read next chapter tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 9: Hurt Tobi and Happy Pill!

Tobi observed the kunoichi carefully. Her hair was as if every strand of hair was made of pink silver. The moonlight shone on her face. Tobi turned to the pink chakra guitar. It had a 6 blue strings and a beautiful silver cherry blossom superglued to the bottom-right corner. Tobi slowly and quietly walked over to the edge of Sakura's bed. He phased his hands through Sakura's hair.

"Wow, you're truly amazing Sakura," Tobi stated.

"Let's see if your scream can match your beauty." Tobi pulled out a kunai that was sharp as a kunai could get. Just as he was about to stap her right in the back, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara walked into the room. "

"Tobi, you touch her once and you're dead," Itachi said in a cold tone.

Tobi let the kunai slip into his sleeve. "I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just going to give her a goodnight kiss," Tobi said, now standing up.

"KISS MY ASS, UN!" Deidara screamed at Tobi.

"Really, senpai? Well, okay but that would be awkward," Tobi said, approaching Deidara.

"THE HELL, UN?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, UN!" Deidara said as he puched Tobi in the face. Tobi ran out covering his nose.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Tobi's voice faded within a few seconds. Sakura had woken up from all the screaming. She rubbed her sleepy eyes but took a sip of water and swallowed down a 'happy pill.' they all noticed the smile on the pill.

"Kitty? What was that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Happy pill!" Sakura said smiling. She clapped her hands and her chakra guitar reappeared on her lap. "Dei-kun, Ita-kun, Saso-kun, listen to this!" she started to sing "Waiting For Tonight" just like Jennifer Lopez!

"OH MY GOD KITTY, UN! YOU'RE AMAZING, UN!" Deidara said, stunned by her wonderful singing.

"IT'S ALMOST AS IF YOU ARE HER!" Sasori yelled in excitement.

Itachi simply blew her a kiss. Sakura was happy dancing. All of them were...at least until they realized the whole Akatsuki was watching them.

"ITACHI, DEIDARA, SASORI, SAKURA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Pein yelled.

"They just can't stay away, can they?" Kisame stated, taking another sip of his sake.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THEY WERE IN HERE! THEY WERE MEAN TO ME LEADER-SAMA!" Tobi said, pointing to Deidara.

"That dancing...makes me want to upchuck," Zetsu stated, running to the bathroom.

"So, i guess you were telling the truth about them," Konan said giggling.

Kakuzu just kept counting his money and Hidan was in the middle of his 'rituals' again.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Here's the mission report, Leader," Itachi said handing him the report.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FRIGGEN REPORT RIGHT NOW! I'M WONDERING WHY YOU ARE DANCING WHEN YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING!"

Itachi sighed. "Let's go Saku-tenshi," Itachi said.

Before Sakura could nod, Pein interrupted. "Who said that you're going to be the one training her right now? It's my turn to train her now. You 3 get your chances again tomorrow...AT YOUR OWN TIME WHEN YOU'RE NOT DANCING LIKE THE FUCKING IDIOTS YOU ARE!" screamed Pein. "Let's go Sakura," Pein said. Konan and Sakura followed.

"Sakura, F.Y.I, you're going to be learning _his_ jutsu." Konan said.

"Don't worry, Konan. I've got perfect chakra control and even if he does try to hurt me with his jutsu, I can easily heal it."

"Well, for Pein-sama, give it your all."

"I will. I'll definitely need inner for this one if he's that tough."

"...inner?"

"Yeah, I practically have 2 spirits. Myself and inner. Inner Sakura has been talking with inner Konan...INSIDE MY HEAD!" They giggled and talked about what their inners are like and other peoples' inners until they finally reached the field.

"Now, shall we begin?" Pein asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Well, Karin, can you sense Sakura or Itachi around somewhere?" Naruto asked.

"Don't bug me. I'm trying to find that bitch so we can get this over with." Karin replied.

"Yeah, she's dead-weight. She even went so low to actually join Akatsuki and kill her own sensei! I'll avenge Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Hn. Let's just go," Sasuke said as they jumped from tree to tree.

* * *

**_(A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT! I HAVE EXAMS TOMORROW AND I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME! SORRY. I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR IT! _**


	11. Chapter 10: About to Shop

**_NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL I OWN NARUTO...SADLY._**

Sakura was now tied up and her mouth was duct-taped shut. Now, how did Sakura get in this position? Well, it all started a few minutes...err...umm...seconds ago.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey, Pein," Sakura shouted from across the field. Pein didn't turn around and didn't answer, but Sakura kept going on._

_"I won't be very easy to beat. I was trained under Tsunade! I'll even let you have the first attack. Go on, go." Sakura said in a cocky tone with her arms crossed._

_A second later, she was ambushed my Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu on the top of that huge pile. When they stepped away, the was on the ground with her hands behind her back, arms and legs tied to her body, and her mouth duct-taped shut._

**_End of Flashback_**

"You should really watch out for your surroundings when you least expect it. Keep that in mind and you just might survive here." Pein said as he walked away.

"And one more thing...I've decided to change the date of the Kyuubi's capture. I've recieved word that the Kyuubi Container and Itachi's brother will be coming."

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought._ "I'm going to have to see that bitch for only one more time and then I can live in peace," _thought Sakura. Konan untied Sakura and slowly removed the duct tape to lessen the pain. When Konan was done, Sakura asked, "Hey, Konan, wanna go with me to the mall later?"

"Sure! Why not go now?" Konan whined, stomping her right foot on the ground a few times like a little kid.

"Well, I don't see why not-"

"Yay! Let's go Sakura!"

"Wait! Let's get our money first!"

"Oh, right. I forgot." Konan did hand signs with her hand seperated. Then, two wallets popped up. "Here ya go!" And with that, they rushed to the best mall they could find...the Mall of Fire.

"Teme, I can't take this anymore! I wanna kill her! Stop making theses stupid guesses! Just show us where she is you goddamn hypocrate!" Naruto screamed.

"Dobe, I suggest you shut the hell up before we turn you into the Akatsuki." Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke, you guys should stop fighting over that ugly bitch and start fighting over me," Karin suggested happily. They both turned to her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KARIN! I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD RIGHT NOW!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in inison while they are all still jumping from tree to tree.

"Wait, I'm getting something...they're close! It looks like they're headed for the Mall of Fire!" Karin said. "About 20 miles North, 5 miles Ea-" but before Karin could finish, everyone was already ahead of her

"Wait for me!"

"Oh my god! It's huge!" Sakura 'aww'ed looking left to right, taking notice of the beautiful building before them

"Yea! I really wanted to go here, but Akatsuki aren't allowed in here unless approved by a non-Akatsuki member. You haven't been announced Akatsuki member, so we can go in." Konan explained.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sakura said as she walked to the gate as Konan's arms were locked and smiling. They were now the best of friends. Right then a guard stopped them.

"It's alright, she's with me," Sakura explained and the guard let them proceed.

"Thanks Sakura! Oh God! This'll be the best day of my life!"

Right when they stepped in, Sakura could feel Sasuke and Naruto's chakra. They were close...a little too close...


	12. Chapter 11: The PreFight

**Disclaimer: **_**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO.**_

Sakura didn't even look at her surrounding before dragging Konan out of the store. Running as fast as she could.

"Sakura, where-"

"Shh! Naruto and Sasuke are here looking for me! If they find me, I'll die! Naruto took our old friends along with him. he even took out top ANBU! We've got to get out of here now!" Sakura said in a stern tone, but still whispering.

"This is our only chance to get here! It's only open once a yea-"

"Then we can go next year! Let's get out!"

"No! We're looking at every shop in this fucking mall!"

"Fine, but we've got to hurry! They're following-"

"SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Naruto screamed at her with a rasengan.

"C'mon then! Let's get going!" Konan said

Sakura was about to run, but Itachi was right behind her.

"Ita-" Sakura tried to say Itachi, but Itachi covered her mouth and held a kunai against her neck.

"You make another move and your cherry blossom dies," Itachi said.

"Finally! Kill that bitch!" Naruto cussed.

"I'm with the Kyuubi kid on this one," Karin said.

"Ditto," everyone said...except Sasuke. He just 'hn'ed and that could mean anything.

Sakura looked at each and everyone of them with hate and anger in their eyes.

"Weren't you going to **_kill _**me little brother? Didn't you make a promise that you'd kill me no matter what? If it's because I have your cherry blossom, then you're weaker than I thought."

Sasuke mumbled something in anger.

"What was that?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"She not mine. She's just a fangirl." Sasuke said louder. This broke Sakura's heart. She had to admit in her heart, she still loved the Uchiha a bit, but she never knew it would hurt so much when he says only 7 words.

"Very well then." Itachi removed the kunai that was pressed against her throat, but just when Sakura thought that her troubles had just gone away, they have yet begun.

"Deidara, Sasori, get rid of these shinobi." Itachi stated. Deidara and Sasori showed up facing Sasuke and the others. Sasori and Deidara turned around to see Sakura before they engaged in combat. Sasuke pulled out his katana, shuriken, kunai, and senbon. Naruto charged up a rasenshuriken, Shino readied hiw bugs, Kiba was ready with Akamaru, Karin just stood near a tree, Suigetsu got out Zabuza's sword, and so on and so forth. Itachi just gone done tying Sakura to a tree with chakra strings.

"Sasuke, I hope you mind. I happen to find the little cherry blossom very attractive." Itachi stated. Sasuke smirked and laughed as he kept dodging.

"Big brother, it doesn't matter to me what you think. I will be with Sakura and restore our clan. She will never be with the likes of you!" Sasuke screamed.

"She is mine and you can't change that. Right Saku-tenshi?" Itachi smirked as he turned around to see Sakura. Everyone paused and looked at her as if she had a golden shining halo. Sakura didn't know what to say. What should she tell her teammates? What will she say? Plus, Sasori and Deidara were there too, so she couldn't really say she was only Itachi's. Could she? What would she do?!

"I..."

* * *

**_MUST READ! TO CONTINUE OR DISCONTINUE? TELL ME._**

**_OKAY PEOPLE! YOUR CHOICE! DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS FANFICTION AND MAKE A NEW ONE LATER? OR SHOULD I START MAKING THE OTHER ONE NOW AND DISCONTINUE THIS ONE? YOUR CHOICE! REMEMBER, THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFICTION RESTS ON YOUR KEYBOARD. SO REVIEW AND I'LL SEE THE RESULTS IN A WEEK. THEN, I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. OKAY? SO REVIEW AND TELL ME TO CONTINUE OR DISCONTUNUE._**


	13. Chapter 12: Truths Part One

**Disclaimer: **_**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND TV TOKYO. I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS FANFIC. **_

"I...I..." Sakura stuttered. Not being able to think clearly, she looks at Itachi's eyes, Sasori's, Deidara's, and finally Sasuke's. Looking into Sasuke's his looked different from the others. _"Has his eyes changed? No. That couldn't be it. It looks like...like he cares_!" Sakura thought. She remembered the times where Sasuke put her down, and her surprise quickly turned to rage.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

"THE HELL DID I DO?" Sasuke screamed back.

"YOU NEVER CARED FOR ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! YOU COULD HAVE STAYED IN KONOHA BUT YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE TO GET POWER FROM SOME CHILD-MOLESTING SNAKE-"

"THAT WAS MY DECISION! NOT YOURS!"

"YOU NEVER LOVED-"

"I LOVED YOU SAKURA!" Sasuke accidentally shouted. Everyone was shocked. They looked as Sakura, Sasuke, then Sakura again. What was going on here? Was everyone going insane.

"Otouto, I told you she doesn't love you anymore. She accepted our invitation into Akatsuki. Face it, Sasuke. It's over. I've won the battle and the war." Itachi said as he disappeared and reappeard next to Sakura. Sasori and Deidara did the same thing.

"DAMN YOU ITACHI! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY FAMILY, MY FUTURE, AND NOW MY GIRL!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and the others on the other hand, went out for some ramen.

"WHEN I SHOWED YOU MY FEELINGS, YOU IGNORED ME! WHEN I SHOWED THEM TO SASORI, DEIDARA, AND ITACHI, THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO RETURNED THEM YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" Those words hurt Sasuke deep. He never heard Sakura yell at him like that. Was she really that angry with him. Before Sakura could say anymore, she felt someone's lips on hers. It was Itachi. Sakura just blushed.

"Otouto, you see, she does love the 3 of us. She hates you now. Move on with your life. You are not the one for her." Itachi said. Sasuke was was overly pissed! He charged up a chidori in one hand.

"Kitty, I don't think you'd like to see us fight Sasuke because it'd be quite boring, un," Deidara said smirking. Sakura gave Deidara a questioned look.

"So, how would you like to join us in battle?" Sasori said smiling. Sakura turned to Sasori with killing intent in her eyes. She smiled and got into her fighting stance along with the others once Sasori cut the chakra strings. Sasuke looked surprised. Was she really going to fight him? Sasuke looked down.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke muttered.

"Too bad! I will kill you!" Sakura said with an evil smirl on her face. "C'mon Sasuke! Come at me!"

"I already said no. I won't fight you Sakura. I'll fight you another time maybe, but not now." with a handsign, he left. Sakura was about to punch the ground, but Deidara held her fist just when he has a meter away a second ago.

"Kitty, we'll get him next time, un. Let's go for now, un," Deidara said in a calm tone. Sakura looked straight into Deidara's eyes. As she calmed down, Deidara loosened his grip on her. Sakura stared straight into his eyes.

"Let's get back to the base before Leader gets pissed at us. And we have the mission report, so now, we don't have to worry about anything." Sasori announced, handing the scroll to Sakura. Sakura stood up.

"I will kill you Sasuke Uchiha...even if I have to die doing it." Sakura said, looking up at the sky.


	14. Chapter 13: Truths Part Two

**NaruSaku Fangirl #1:** Why the hell does this story pop up when I was looking for NaruSaku Fanfics?!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **I wasn't sure myself! I didn't even know how it came up like that! It's not my fault!

**NaruSaku Fangirl #2: **Sure. And it wasn't Itachi's fault that his little brother went to Orochimaru!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Okay, three things. 1: I honestly didn't know why it used to say NaruSaku. I didn't set it like that. 2: I fixed it. And 3: It really wasn't Itachi's fault.

**NaruSaku Fangirls #1 & #2: **YES IT IS YOU FREAKIN LIAR!

**Itachi: **It really wasn't. Sasuke went there to kill me. He went there on his own free will. Too bad he doesn't know the truth.

**Sakura: **Hi Ita-kun!

**Sasori & Deidara: **Can we do the disclaimer? Please?

**Sasuke: **Wait, what truth?

**Everyone: **IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW, YOU SHOULDA READ THE MANGA!

**Sasuke: **Well it's not my fault I don't have a computer!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Then how are you here?

**Sasuke: **S-s-shut up!

**Sasori: **Can we do the disclaimer now? Please?

**Deidara: **C'mon Jea-...I mean ShadowPuppetRogue. We didn't have the chance yet.

**ShadowPupperRogue: **Grr. Fine. You guys are lucky you're cute.

**Itachi: **What about me?

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **You know you're cute too.

**Sasori, Deidara & Itachi: **We're not cute. We're hot.

**Sasuke: **JUST GET ON WITH THE FREAKIN DISCLAIMER SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!

**Sasori, Deidara & Itachi: **This fanfiction was brought to you by ShadowPuppetRogue. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.

**ShadowPuppetRogue**: You can request pairings for future fanfiction! I thank my friend, John, for some of the ideas he gave me. Now, on with the story and please review.

* * *

"Let's get back to base, un," Deidara suggested to the others. The others nodded and started to take off for the base, but Sakura just stayed there. _"Did Sasuke really mean what he meant? Did he really love me? No. It couldn't be . Could it? Ah man, my mind feels so fucked up right now." _Thought Sakura. Looking back, Sasori had noticed Sakura wasn't following them. Being the concerned criminal he is, he decided too see what was going on.

"Saku-chan, aren't you coming?" Sasori asked, stopping on a think branch. Sakura just stood there, still deep in thought as the wind whipped through her hair. Sasori slowly walked torward her as Sakura's back was facing him. "Saku-chan, let's go. Pein will be in a super bitchy move if we don't get back soon." Sasori said. Deidara noticed that Sakura and Sasori weren't coming. "Itachi, you go ahead. Sasori and I'll see what's up with kitty, un." Deidara explained. Getting a "hn" from Itachi was enough of an answer for Deidara, so he turned around and started to walk torwards Sasori.

"Did he really mean that?" Sakura asked aloud.

"Did who mean what, un?" Deidara asked.

"Did Sasuke really mean that he loved me?" Sakura asked aloud again.

"Kitty, don't let him get to you. All that bitch wants to do is restore his clan and get his life over with, un. He doesn't care about anyone else but himse-"

"But he looked at me...with those eyes. I've never seen him look at me like that. It looked like he cared."

"Sakura.." Sasori said.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll stay here for a while."

"But the Konoha-nin will be back any second after they're done with their ramen. So, we should either all stay, or all go. It's better if we go." said Sasori. Sakura was quiet for a moment, but she nodded and followed them.

* * *

While Deidara, Sasori, and sakura were on their way back to the base, Itachi was sitting on his bed, so very bored. He couldn't talk to Sakura for now, Deidara was with Sakura and Sasori so he couldn't piss him off, and Kisame was as drunk as a person or fish could get. _"It's so boring. Might as well clean some stuff out." _Itachi thought. He dug into his pocket, and took out a band-aid, a day old peice of bread, 3 paper clips, some pocket lint, a cherry blossom, and the scroll Sakura gave him earlier. Itachi then put the bandaid back in his pocket, threw away the paper clips, pocket link, and bread, set the cherry blossom on his nightstand and carefully unrolled the scroll. This is what he read:

My Dear Bastard of a brother,

As you now know, I have created team Hebi. I don't know how you Akatsuki members survived, but then again,

I really don't care. I didn't think anyone life you could love, but I guess there's always a life full of twists and turns such as

mine. You know I had always looked up to you as a big brother and as a friend, but the thing I want you to know most of

all is that I missed being brothers with you. I remember Madara talking to me about the assasination on our clan, but

the other thing I want to let you know is that if you hurt any of my friends in any way, I will kill you...no...I will do

more than just kill you...I will over kill you. I remember you told me to hate you and detest you and even kill Naruto, my best friend, but

there are always two paths to get to our goals. I no longer seek you out to kill you. I just want to be brothers again. I didn't think

that I could write this either but, the hardest part of this letter is saying that...just wait a second...okay. That should shut Karin up. Now,

what I was going to say is that I miss Sakura more than you know. I know you are not the right person for her. No-one is. So I hope that one day,

she'll find someone special and we could be nice to each other. You might be able to combine all the best guys in the world, but that still wouldn't

be enough for Sakura. Gotta go. I'll talk to you later brother.

Your Bitchy Little Otouto,

Sasuke

P.S. Do not show this letter to Sakura.

That was the end of the letter. Itachi was chuckling at the beginning and end of the letter until Deidara, Sasori, and Sakura came back.

"Ita-kun. We're back!" Sakura yelled through his door. Itachi quickly rolled up the scroll. Itachi may be a criminal, but he was also a man of his word. Or course, seeing this, Sakura wanted to know what he was hiding.

"What was that?" Sakura asked pointing to the scroll

"It's nothing. Do you want ice cream?" Itachi asked.

"Don't try to change the subject. That just gets people more curious."

"How curious are you?"

"Very."

"What are you curious about again?"

"I'm curious about...being curious."

"Then you're being too curious. Go to bed. It's late."

"It's only 5PM!"

"But it's 3AM FCST (Fire Country Standard Time). Now go to sleep."

"Something smells fishy, but I will find out what it is...after I'm done being curious about being curious."

"That's probably Kisame. I'll walk you to your room, Saku-tenshi."

"You're right. Well, I'm going..." Sakura said. Itachi was relieved, but felt guilty for tricking Sakura.

_"Inner Itachi, are you there?"_

**"Hn."**

_"Do you think you can get Inner Sakura to keep Saku-tenshi busy?"_

**"Yeah. I finally get to get out of this boring old mind of yours, but thanks for the porn. It's like a party in here since you've been reading Jiraiya's books!"**

_"Just get the fuck out and tell Inner Sakura to stall her!"_

**"Geez. You don't gotta be an ass about it..."**

_"Inner..."_

**"Fine! Fine! I'm going! Kami!"**

With that, Inner Itachi went off to stall Sakura from getting out of her room. Itachi waited for a minute of silence before he slowly proceeded out the door and to the living room. The T.V. was on, flickering many times. That meant that Deidara and Sasori were fighting between watching "Family Guy" and "Futurama."

"Hello, idiots." Itachi greeted. Deidara and Sasori looked at Itachi, turned off the T.V. with the little black remote and threw on the top of the T.V. set. Perfect aim.

"Hey Itachi. So, what are we gonna do with kitty, un?" asked Deidara.

"We'll go to Konan and see what she says." Sasori stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-but she's a"

"Girl. Just like Saku-chan." Sasori said.

"Oh, now I see where you're going, un." Deidara said.

"Really now..." Itachi said, glaring at Deidara.

"No...un."

"Just follow us," Itachi said, grabbing Deidara's hand as if he were his son. Deidara yanked his hand away.

"I can walk on my own, un." Deidara didn't like being pulled.

"How can you walk when you can't even think on your own?" Itachi said smirking.

"How can you get yourself a breakfast when you can't even see?"

"Touche."

"Let's jsut go to Konan's room. she probably asleep though."

"Perfect. I can try my night Tsukiyomi on her."

"Don't. We'll just pour water on her. It's nice to be a little...cliched sometimes." Sasori said, smirking. Deidara got the bucket full of water and they made their way to Konan's room.

"Where'd you get that?" Itachi asked.

"Kisame's room, un."

"How? Isn't he awake at this time because of sake?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how. He'll give you anything if you ask for it. I even got his wallet, un."

"Well, let's just go to Konan's room before she gets out. This'll be fun." Itachi said smirking. They took a few steps forward and-

"What'll be fun?" someone in blue hair asked. When Deidara turned around, he accidentally splashed water on none other than Konan.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!" Konan asked, enraged.

"It's a long story."

"Try me." Konan said. After 3 hours passed, Konan finally spoke, "You guys really should know how to treat her better. Don't let her get around her old crushes, or she'll be all depressed. Let her know how much you love her. Why don't one of you guys ask her out or something? You know, boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh, and if you rape her, I'll kill you." Konan's last words sent shivers down the guys' spines. They nodded. "Thank you, Konan," they said in unison as they left the room. They didn't catch what Konan said after the closed the door. "It'd be nice to have another girl around here though."

* * *

"So...maybe I should go out with Sakura. I make her really happy, un." Deidara announced.

"What makes you think she'll go out with you and your sick hands?" Itachi said.

"At least I don't have bags under my eyes so big that they could carry 5 great shinobi nations!" Deidara said.

"Shut up you two. We all know she'll go out with me. I mean, look at me. No one can resist." Sasori said. Itachi and Deidara looked at Sasori and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"See? You two looked. That just proves it!" Sasori said like a real...err...little boy, jumping up and down.

"Hn."

"Shut up Pinnochio! we've had anough of your crap talk, un!" Deidara screamed at Sasori. Just as Sasori was about to sing, "Dude Looks Like A Lady," Itachi interrupted

"Let's make a bet." Sasori and Deidara looked at Itachi with a confused look.

"Who ever she asks out first will get to be her boyfriend and the other 2 will get to move on. Deal?" Deidara and Sasori nodded.

_"It will be me who wins," _they all thought to themselves.

* * *

**_OMG! OMG! OMG! BATTLE BETWEEN ITACHI, SASORI, AND DEIDARA! WHO WILL WIN HER HEART? PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO WILL WIN! XD_**


	15. Chapter 14: Smores & Remembrance

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **OMG! They're fighting over Sakura!

**Itachi: **Hn.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **C'mon Itachi. Can't you do anything...at least for your fangirls?

**Itachi: **(blows a kiss in)

**Fangirls: **(blushes)

**Deidara: **I'll win anyways. You like me more, right Kitty?

**Sakura: **Well, I dunno.

**Sasuke: **Sakura, please, give me one more chance? Please? I've got candy...

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **No way in hell!

**Sasuke: **You're not the boss of her!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Maybe not, but I am the boss of this fanfiction. (grins evilly)

**Sasuke: **Crap. What're you gonna do about me? You've got nothing.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **I'll have Orochimaru rape you to death!

**Sasuke: **Do me a favor and shut the hell up! I've had enough of this fanfiction!

**Orochimaru: **Hello, Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **Fuck!

**Orochimaru: **Really? Yay!

(Orochimaru chases Sasuke away)

**Naruto: **Can I join the fight, too?

**Everyone: **Hell no!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **You'll get your chance in my other fanfiction. Just wait. And plus, you tried to kill her.

**Sakura: **Where's Saso-kun? We haven't heard from him in a while.

**Sasori: **I'm here now, Saku-chan.

**Sakura: **Where were you?

**Sasori: **I was in another fanfiction. You wouldn't believe what they did to me.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Well, who'll do the disclaimer this time?

(Awkward slience)

**Sakura: **I'll do it! ShadowPuppetRogue doesn't own Naruto. Only Masashi Kishimoto does.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Now, one with the story and **_please _**review. TT Even if it is a flame, I like feedback. 3

* * *

Sakura snuck down the hallway, hoping that no one would scold her for being up so late at night_. "Wait...why am I sneaking around the base? This isn't a crime_." Sakura thought as she calmly walked down the corridor wearing her silk Akatsuki pajamas and Akatsuki slippers. Into the black kitchen, she saw the kitchen tiles with mold, the dishes piled sloppily in the sink with flies surrounding them, and the table had a giant whole in the middle! _"Well, I'll clean this first, then I'll eat." _Sakura thought. She got a bucket of water and a rough sponge to clean the tiles, and when she was done with that, Sakura used a gas mask and super thick gloves before she dared to clean. Scrubbing each plate hard, they were all finally clean and that was done. Now, for the table, she kneaded her chakra into a new and nicer table until she knew it would forever stay still. As she walked over to the pantry, she yawned, but quickly covered her mouth. Opening the pantry was a loaf of bread, cappucino mix, a dead cockroach, and a bunch of ramen occupying the rest of the space. She opened the refrigerator and saw nice cold water in a pitcher, 11 crabs, chicken soup, gummy worms, and several giant cookies. Her face shining in happiness, she grabs 4 nig cookies and starts ripping off the plastic, not caring about how lound it is...until she heard foot steps. Hiding behind the pantry door, she sees a red haired man.

"Saku-chan, you can come out. It's just me, Sasori." Sasori stated. Sakura came from behind the door and looked at her cookies.

"You were going to put marshmallows on them and then put them in the microwave for 30 seconds and put whipped cream on top when you're done, weren't you?" Sasori said accusingly.

"Yeah, but how'd-"

"I like my cookies like that too."

"Oh, so you want some too?"

"Sure."

Sakura went to the dish washer and pulled out 1 plate. She set four of her cookies with marshmallows on top on one part of the microwave, and did the some thing again for Sasori. They watched as the cookies burn from a nice brown color, and the marshmallows recieving a black spot in the middle as they expanded. They drenched the whipped cream on all of the cookies and they took one, eating it in one bite. The next second,Sasori reaches his hand for another one when he finally realizes Sakura had her hands wrapped around her throat, gasping for air. Sasori, not knowing what to do, called Deidara and Itachi and they came running...fast. Within a millisecond, Itachi and Deidara burst through the doors and Itachi kicked her back hard to get the smore out.

"Thank you Ita-kun." Sakura said between pants.

"Welcome Saku-tenshi, but be careful next time, okay?"

"What makes you think I'll get hurt again?"

"Well, you got hurt this time, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You can't have anything that's hard...and with corners tonight for that matter."

"Fine, but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"I can do anything and go anywhere I want to. Deal?"

"Fine then. What is the first thing you wanna do?" Itachi asked. The room grew silent and the three looked at Sakura. Sakura only looked at the cieling and finally had an idea.

"I wanna heal your eyes!" All looked at her in shock.

"You can heal my eyes?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! So, when do we start?"

"Whenever, but I prefer sooner."

"Okay then. We'll do it now." Sakura stated.

"Sasori, Deidara, you can go now." Itachi stated and they left the kitchen. Sakura and Itachi walked over to Itachi's room and Itachi laid down on the bed with Sakura kneeling on the floor.

"Alright Ita-kun, I'll need you to turn off your Sharingan, then after that, I'll need you too keep your eyes open so I can send my chakra through to heal them. It'll take about 10 minutes. Okay?"

"Hn."

"Now, this'll be a little painful." Sakura said, and with that, she blasted a bit of her chakra into Itachi's onyx eyes. Itachi grunted. After five minutes of that, she had Itachi keep his eyes closed for the next five minutes.

"Alright Ita-kun. You may open your eyes now." Itachi opened his eyes and everything was so very clear. He could see every little detail and every this was beautiful.

"Thank you Saku-tenshi. Now I can see you true beauty." Sasori walked into this room with a smirk on their face. Sakura blushed at this comment. Everything was fine at this moment. Nothing could possible ruin this moment. Not even...

"Kitty, are you okay, un?" Deidara worriedly asked the scared Sakura on the ground. Sakura had her butt on the floor, trying to crawl backwards into a corner.

"Keep them away from me..." Sakura said in a dead tone.

"Keep who away?" Sasori asked.

"Them...the killers...the ones who killed my best friend..."

"No one's going to hurt you Saku-chan. I'm here. We're all here." Sasori said, hugging Sakura.

"Thank you Saso-kun, but...I can't remember exactly. Being here for so long...something had reminded me."

"Just go to sleep Kitty, un." Deidara said as he led her out the door.

"Alright Dei-kun. Goodnight." Sakura said before giving them all goodnight kisses. And with that, she left.

"She's...remembering...isn't she." Deidara said. They all nodded and stood in silence.

* * *

**Deidara: **You made them wait a long time for this crappy chapter?

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **I'm lazy! So shut up!

**Sasori: **(sigh) Why don't you both shut up.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **But before that, let's have a snack!

**Itachi: **Which would be...

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Fish Sticks!

**Kisame: **You bitch! Give me those! (tackles ShadowPuppetRogue)

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Get the hell off me!

**Pein: **I'll get him off on one condition.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **(rumbling noises) Anything! Just name it!

**Pein: **You need to put me in the story more.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Deal! (more rumbling noises)

**Pein: **(picks Kisame up by his cloak) Come on Kisame. I have a mission for you anyways.

**Kisame: **Lemme at 'er! Lemme at 'er!

**Sakura: **So, know that Kisame's gone, what do we do?

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Well, while you guys wait for the next chapter, you guys can review. (smiles)


	16. Chapter 15: The Truth of Inner Sakura

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Well, since I'm in a good mood and no one else seems to be here, I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or the characters in this whole story.

* * *

There she was, struggling on her bed, rolling back and forth nonstop.

_"Why...why did it hurt so much in that room? Who were the killers I was talking about? _

**_"Maybe because Itachi, Sasori and Deidara know something we don't."_**

_"Should we ask them?"_

**"Nah. If they don't want you to know something, they'll just lie about it anyways."**

_"You're right. We'll need information from someone else, but who?"_

**"How about Pein? He is the Leader after all."**

_"Alright"_

Sakura sleepily rolled off the bed and onto the cold hard floor. She slipped on her Akatsuki slippers and her silk Akatsuki robe and strolled out the door. Soon enough, she stood before a giant black door and just as she was about to knock, an orange haired man with piercing all over his face walked out and stared at her.

"Yes, Haruno-san?"

"I need you to tell me something."

Pein didn't like where this was going. He had to make something up...and fast.

"Oh, is that Konan calling me? Coming!" With that, not only was Sakura annoyed, but more curious...

* * *

With Pein in Sasori's room, where Itachi and Deidara also were, Pein asked, "Alright. who took her to Konan's room?!" The three remained silent as Deidara and Sasori pointed to Itachi. Itachi cursed under his breath.

"Itachi-san, do you realize what you've just done?"

"Hn."

"You might re-awaken her inner self and you won't see Sakura again...and you all know what happens when her 'inner' takes over."

"Yeah, she'll destroy everything including us, blah blah blah..."

"It's worse than that. Since she's grown over the years, who knows what she'll do know. Remember the first time we ever saw her in that state?" Everyone in the room shuddered at the first time 'inner' fully took control.

**Flashback**

"No! Sakura! You'll destroy the whole fire country!" screamed Pein.

"No one can tell me what to do! CHA! ONE PERSON MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS, THEN ANYONE ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THEM IS GONNA PAY!" Inner Sakura screamed at Pein as she gathered up all the chakra in her body and used it on a punch to Pein's face. Unluckily for all, Sakura's chakra rebuilt fast and became even stronger.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh yeah, un. That must've hurt." Deidara said smirking at the memory.

"Shut up. I hide in the shadows for a reason." Pein said, irritated.

"Yeah. And my body was so messed up that I had to rebuild myself as a puppet." Sasori stated.

"I can't believe we brought her back to the Akatsuki after that incident." Itachi said.

"Well, that was years ago, so I didn't think it would happen again. To keep it from happening, I'm going to need you to keep her temper under control. You know how easily mad she can get..."

Pein had no idea that Sakura was right outside the door, listening to the whole conversation they just had. She ran down the hall in tears, plotting her revenge on the Akatsuki.

"Well, Itachi, Deidara and I won't let anything happen to her. We care for her." Sasori stated.

* * *

Sakura just kept weeping in her room. _"A monster? You've been a monster the whole time inner?" _**"Hey! I didn't even know. I thought I was just your second personality." **_"So did I. What should I do?" _**"Go back to Konoha?" **_"Hell no! There's got to be another way..." _**"Commit suicide?" **_"Maybe...I dunno." _**"C'mon! I wanna see what it's like!" **_"Nah. Won't commit suicide...but what should I do? I mean, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori...and the rest of the Akatsuki hates me...and I have no where to go...what do I do with my life?"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay! You guy's choose again! What do you guys want Sakura to do with her life? Choose anything! **

**-ShadowPuppetRogue**


	17. Chapter 16: Runaway

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Okay! I'm back and I'm better than ever!

**Sakura: **What the hell took you so long!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Well, first it was the Talent's day thing, then the Nutrition month, Buwan ng Wika, Intramurals, Teacher's Day, Periodical Exams, and I'm almost on my semesteral break, so don't pester me. I _should _be studying for my Math exam tomorrow, but I hate to study.

**Deidara: **Wow. You sure can come up with a lot of excuses you lazy-ass writer.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Shut the hell up or in the next chapter, you're gonna die.

**Itachi: **Why wait? Kill him now.

**Sakura: **Hey! Who am I gonna end up with anyways?

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Dunno. We'll all see.

**Deidara: **Yup. Shadow-chan doesn't know because she a friken **_LAZY-ASS WRITER!_**

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Shut the goddamn hell up you...you...YOU!

**Deidara: **You can't even come up with a better nickname! I win!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Oh no you don't! (starts to attack Deidara)

**Kagome-Loves-Kouga: **Hi guys! What's goi- (sees Deidara and ShadowPuppetRogue fighting) (anime sweat drops) Well, I guess I do the disclaimer then. ShadowPuppetRogue doesn't own Naruto...or any of the characters for that matter and never will. Ja Ne!

* * *

Sakura just laid her head onto her pillow and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, stopping her tears from running down even further. Sakura decided to just examine the room while she thinks of what to do. Corner. Corner. Corner. Corner. Door. Edge. Edge. Edge. Edge. Window. Ceiling. Cabinet. Futon. Vanity. Side table. Kani Tempura and iced tea with a lemon on the side. Kunai on the floor. Computer. Computer Desk. Computer Chair. That was it. She sighed. Well, it has been forever since she has checked her e-mail, messenger, or myspace. She decided to walk over to the computer and pressed the power button. The little noises started as the computer was turning on. "Dumb computer with its stupid noises," she thought aloud. Soon enough, it got to the login part and she signed in as 'guest.' A picture of the whole Akatsuki group posing and looking fearful was the background. It kinda creeped her out, but without a moment to spare, she logged on to AIM and YIM.she checked who was online. Soon enough, a window popped up from her AIM. It was Ino. It read: Hey Sakura. How are ya? Sakura didn't see how they would find her if he only messaging, so she replied.

sharuno328 (10:26:45 PM): Good, though I was expecting that you were gonna call me Billboard Brow or something.

iyamanaka923 (10:26:54 PM): Nah. Kinda got old. So, how is it in the Akatsuki?

sharuno328 (10:26:59 PM): It's fine.

iyamanaka923 (10:27:04 PM): Still a virgin?

sharuno328 (10:27:07 PM): Yeah. Why?

iyamanaka923 (10:27:18 PM): Knew it. Even with all those guys there, you still can't get a guy to fall for you. Haha!

sharuno328 (10:27:25 PM): Shut it! Plus, I might be coming back.

iyamanaka923 (10:27:31 PM): Sweet! BTW, do you have a webcam?

sharuno328 (10:27:35 PM): Yeah.

iyamanaka923 (10:27:41 PM): Well, then turn it on!

sharuno328 (10:27:45 PM): Fine.

sharuno328 (10:27:49 PM): There. Happy?

iyamanaka923 (10:28:02 PM): Very. OMG! Tempura! I wish I had some. T-T

sharuno328 (10:28:06 PM): LOL.

Soon, she noticed that iNotEmoKidGrr had logged on, so she quickly shut off the computer before he could even send her a simple "Hi." Sakura flipped onto her bed and started to think of what she said. Sakura looked at her empty old backpack and started to pack it full of the necessities. She packed in her pictures with the Akatsuki, her wallet, some money, and some medical equipment. She picked the kunai off from the floor, threw it through the window and made her escape. But before she took her last step out of the Akatsuki, she looked at the picture of her, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara all together. A tear slipped as she grabbed another kunai and threw it at the picture, slicing it in two.

* * *

About an hour later, Sasori noticed that Sakura hasn't been out of her room lately, so he went to the door and knocked. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" No reply. "Sakura?" Still no reply. Sasori kicked the door open and just stared at the curtains flying in the wind. He looked at the picture on the ground and balled his hands into fists and ran after her. "I won't need help. She could be who knows where by now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was at the gate of Konoha and took her first step since she was back. Suddenly, someone swiped her and his behind a house. It was Ino. "Sakura, are you crazy?! They'll kill you if they see you here! I didn't think you'd be back so soon!" "Well, I am back." "Here's some hair paint and a new outfit. You can't go back into the village looking like yourself. Let's hurry to my house." Ino and Saku both made a handsign and they appeared in Ino's room. "Okay! Time for your makeover!" Ino pushed her into a chair and started to brush her hair. She dyed it black with brown on the bottom and tied it in a nice high pony tail. Next, she handed Sakura a set of clothes. "Go put these on. The bathroom is right across from this room." Sakura went to the bathroom, changed, and before you knew it, she had on nice black sneakers, black capris, a sleeveless black top, and a Konoha hitai-ate tied around her waist. She also had gloves on. Ino said, "Congratulations! You are now Kimi Suzumi!"

* * *

**(A/N: Now that Sakura is back in Konoha, let's see if they'll buy her disguise while an angry Akatsuki is on the look out. I love reviews and your feedback! )**


	18. Chapter 17: I need to speak with you

**Sakura: **Hello everybody! (awkward silence) Anyone? ShadowPuppetRogue? Deidara? Sasori? Itachi? Gaara of the funk? Anyone?

(hears punching and kicking sound...and screaming)

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **Annoying bastards...

**Sakura: **Who's the annoying bastard?

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **My classmate.

**Sakura: **What was he annoying you about?

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **My crush. Goddamn him.

**Sakura: **It's okay. You'll get over it.

**Ino: **Yeah. What Sakura said.

**Pein: **What about our deal? You said that you'd put me in the story more.

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **I lied.

**Pein: **(grunts and walk away, but stops for a brief moment) Here's Kisame.

**Kisame: **(Kisame comes out of nowhere with his Samehada) DIE BITCH!

**ShadowPuppetRogue: **I can't die! I'm the writer! Now be a good little fishy and do the disclaimer.

**Kisame: **(pauses in his running stance) Oh, right. This bitchy writer doesn't own Naruto. If she did, the whole series would be as screwed up as her logic.

**Deidara: **Damn straight! (high fives Kisame)

* * *

Sakura look at herself in the mirror to recognize her full look. She had black/brownish hair, dark brown eyes, silky black clothes, and a Konoha headband around her waist. Ino came up to the mirror to fix her hair. "So Sakura, how do you like it?" asked Ino, smiling. "It's great, but won't I have to hide my chakra signature?" "Oh. right. Well, at least you save up chakra by dressing up. Oh, and another thing. You need to disguise your scent,' Ino said, spraying on a nice perfume with the smell of Jasmine. "Ever since you commited that little crime of yours, Hokage-sama has boosted up security. He hired Kiba." "And by Hokage-sama, you mean Naruto, right?" "Yup. hurry so we can introduce you. The longer we have to hide you, the bigger the secret becomes." Ino brushed her hair with one final stroke of her comb and looked at Sakura. "Want me to do your hair too?" Sakura looked in the mirror and gave a shuddered look at what she saw. "I'll take that as a yes. Have a seat," chuckled Ino. Sakura slowly but happily went to her seat in front of the mirror while Ino fixed it. With each stroke, Sakura's head was forced back. Sakura looked out the window and daydreamed of her old times with team 7. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and she made a great team, but she still couldn't believe that she liked Sasuke. Before she knew it, her hair was at knee length. She looked down to admire her black locks. "Oh my god. This is amazing. Thanks, Ino. I knew I could always count on you," she announced. "It was nothing," Ino said with a smile."Now, we should starton a new course of your training." "New...course?" asked Sakura. "Yeah. Remember, since Naruto and Sasuke were your teammates, they know what your attacks are and what your fighting style is. It's best to try and get you used to a different fighting style. Now, how about we start off with genjutsus?"

* * *

Sasori looked at the gates of Suna and thought, "Well, she might have stopped here. She seems to besomewhat connected to the Kazekage and his shouldcheck." He approached the gates of Suna and looked at the guards who had stopped him. "Any Akatsuki are to be killed. I advise you not to go in there." "I don't care. I'm just looking for a friend." The guards looked at each other, but the got out of his way. "Alright, but it's your funeral," said the guard on the right. Sasori stepped into the town, one foot at a time and didn't even bother to disguise himself. He walked right in, not looking both ways or behind him. Just straight to the Kazekage's office, but obviously, the town was emptied because of who he was. When he got there, he knocked on the door like any normal person would. "Come in," said the voice. Sasori entered.

* * *

"I must admit that you've gotten stronger, and you've pretty much mastered genjutsus, but let's see you deal with my, one on one," Ino said. Sakura smirked. "Okay. no holding back, but no killing, right?" Ino jumped into the air and threw poisoned kunais straight at her. "Well, duh." Sakura easily dodged the kunais and hit the ground with much force. It was as if the ground trembled as it broke into many pieces. Ino knew exactly what to do next. "Hey, Billboard Brow, stop using your same old moves!" Sakura cracked her knuckles, smirked again, and ran straight for Ino from behind. Ino backflipped and kicked Sakura right in the face, but it was just a clone. The real Sakura took out several senbon with poison on them, and Ino dodged easily, but found herself tied to a tree. "Nice one. Now, could ya get me off of this tree?" "Sure." Sakura took out a special pair of chakra shears (A/N: I made that up) and cut the chakra strings that were holding Ino. "Now, let's get you to Naruto's office so you can be officially accepted into the village." "Sure."

* * *

"Hello Kazekage," said Sasori. "Good evening...Sasori. So, what bring you here? Fianlly chosen to become a real boy?" Gaara said, spinning his chair around to face the red-haired puppeteer. "No. I was wondering if you have seen Sakura. You too seem to have been a little close." "Not at all. If I had seen her, by rule of the hokage, I would have to kill her." Sasori gasped for a second, but put on his 'no-emotion' face back on. "Take a seat, Sasori. There's something I need to tell you." Sasori listened until Gaara spoke again. "It concerns Sakura and Konoha, so you might want to listen. Mostly concerning Sakura."

* * *

"So, you're telling me some girl named 'Kimi Suzumi,' this girl right in front of me, who has absolutely NO birth certificate whatsoever and is a Jounin rank from what you've observed wants to be a part of Konohagakure?" "Yes, Naruto. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you also give her a place to stay? I found her on the outskirts on Konoha and she told me she was lost." Naruto got up from his seat. "Kiba." Kiba buzzed right in. "Yea?" "Smell her. See if she's anyone we might've encountered before." Kiba got close too her and blushed. "_Wow. She's actually kinda cute" _thought Kiba. Kiba sniffed her. _"Smells a bit like Sakura, but not too much. She smells just like jasmine. If I tell Naruto that she smells like Sakura, he'll go berzerk and kill her," _though Kiba. "She's no one we know of," announced Kiba. "Give her Sakura's house. She can head there right now." "Hai, Hokage-sama." Ino and Sakura were about to leave the room. "Ino. could you stay here for a second? I need to talk to you in private." "Oh, okay." "You too, Kiba." "Annoying asshole," Kiba said under his breath. "What was that?" "Oh, nothing." "Umm...I'll just leave then. Thank you, Hokage-sama. See you later, Ino," Sakura said before closing the door behind her. "Now, there's something i have to tell you guys about Sakura. It'll concern all of Konohagakure."

* * *

Deidara walked into Sakura's room and just stood there. He looked at the windows, the picture, and everything else. He just fainted on the spot. Itachi came up behind him and saw exactly what he saw. Itachi still had his emotionless face on, but he was breaking down inside. "Sasori, please tell me that you've found her," thought Itachi. "Itachi headed on, carrying Deidara on his shoulders. He headed for the one place he knew as well as the back of his hand...Konoha. "That kyuubi brat has caused us enough trouble once and for all."

* * *

Naruto and Gaara and the exact same moment placed a document on their desk. They were the same document, only Naruto's was the original. Sasori picked his copy up as Ino and Kiba looked at the document and the exact same moment. They couldn't believe their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So that's another chapter down! So, what's the document? You wanna know? Review plz! the more reviews I get, the sooner you guys get the next chapter! Next chapter: The Document! Thnx for reading!**


End file.
